detour to reality: pretender version
by lamiaseb
Summary: thanks to a time turner, and a detour to another world, Harry and Hermione find many hidden truth. training before and after their return, they both ended more than just a dark lord. this is the completed version of the story.


Chapter 1

The Detour to Reality: Pretender Version

Hello again. I know it has been a long time since I wrote something; I had to take a break and read what I wrote and I found many mistakes; I'm going to try correcting them.

I just like to thank all those that have read my stories; I will publish veela mate next, this is the completed version of detour to reality. It had taken me all this time to finish it. I may return to it to correct it, given that it had more than thirty thousand words, it will have mistakes. I don't have any beta, and I have tried correcting my previous mistakes, but I'm sure you will find many in this version.

If someone is interested in beta reading for me, I'will happily listen to all his or her recommendation, and corrections.

Once again thanks for reading my story and leaving your comments; it had really encouraged me to return to this story and finish it.

So here is the story:

Harry and Hermione were running as fast as they could. They had just rescued Sirius from the tower, and, because Sirius had spoken to Harry, they were running late. They had tried to take a short cut. Harry had to drag a breathless Hermione, who couldn't take it anymore. She tried to stop a moment to catch her breath, but she succeeded only in tripping and dragging Harry down with her.

She landed with a thud and was horrified when she heard her time turner shatter on the ground. They were both surrounded by its sands, and pieces of glass cut Hermione in the chest and the stomach. The last thing Hermione heard was Harry screaming as he tried to shake her, and soon the darkness surrounded her.

Harry was afraid; he had just tripped over his best friend. He noticed the pieces of glass and the blood around him. He screamed for help, but soon he and Hermione were engulfed by a storm of sand-like particles. Harry blacked out.

Jarod was very pleased; he had just finished another pretend, and was leaving town before Miss Parker and her crew arrived and catch him. He knew he had two days before they arrived, so he took the time to enjoy the view from his car.

As he neared the town, he suddenly noticed a movement to his left. His curiosity got the better of him, and he stopped to investigate it.

Jarod was very surprised to find two teens, a girl and a boy. They wore some form of long coats, but theirs' were torn out. He kneeled down to examine them both, and was relieved to find that they were both alive. In the case of the girl, she was barely hanging on. He noticed that she had several wounds in the chest and stomach. She had also a cut in the throat, but it wasn't very deep. The girl had several burns on her body. As for the boy, he was also unconscious and suffering from several burns, but he didn't have any life threatening injuries: just some cuts on his face and broken glasses. He couldn't assess the damage to his eyes now. So he called emergency and asked for an ambulance, and was relieved to note that he was near the town. As he waited for the help, he searched the area for any clues about what happened to the teens, but he couldn't find anything.

He didn't know why, but his instincts were telling him to help the pair, so he decided to wait in town for the time being.

When they arrived in the ER, Jarod was in full doctor mode; giving the medical team there a summary of their state; and helping them stabilize the two patients. After they were stable, the girl was in reanimation and had good chances to make it out. The boy was stable for now, so they transported him to a regular chamber, but he needed ocular surgery because he had pieces of his glasses in his eyes. The medical team was very concerned of his state because they notice traces of old injuries. He was definitely malnourished from what they saw from his blood and medical tests.

Jarod was surprised to find out that both of the teens were AB negative. He began to suspect the involvement of the center. He tried to contact Sydney to ask him about it, but he didn't succeed. He resolved to do the blood tests himself to verify if they were pretenders or not. He was very surprised to find the results positive for both of them, and to find that they were half siblings. That just made him more determined to help them.

So, while they were waiting for the girl to awake, he decided to do the first surgery for the boy. The medical staff had deemed it more prudent to cure one eye at a time because of the state of the boy. They had at first tried to call for a specialist from the city nearby, but Jarod had proposed to do the surgery himself.

After preparations, he had carefully removed all the pieces of glass. Jarod was pleased to note that there wasn't any incurable damage done to the eye, but that the boy had a bad case of myopia, so he cured it as well.

They didn't have to wait a long time to see if it worked because the boy awoke the next morning. He was so agitated that they had to sedate him to calm him down.

Jarod was there the next time the boy came around. He spoke to the boy, reassuring him. He told the boy how he had found them in a critical state, and how they had to perform surgeries to get rid of the pieces of glass that cut them. He told the boy that they would have to do another surgery for his left eye the next week.

Jarod also told the boy about the status of his friend, and, that although she was still unconscious; she had a very good chance of a full recovery.

Harry was very confused. He woke up to find himself resting on a soft mattress. It was very different from the bed of Hogwarts infirmary, but what had him very agitated, was the fact that he couldn't see anything. Harry tried to call Hermione, and that's when someone came by. Harry didn't recognize the voice. His fear increased, and he tried to escape, but soon found himself restrained to the bed. He had blacked out again.

When he woke up the second time, he sensed someone nearby. He saw that he was chained to the bed. Harry tried to move out of the restraints but couldn't. His move alerted the person next to him that he was once again conscious, so he spoke to Harry.

Harry found out that he was in a hospital, that he had been hurt badly, and that they had to do surgeries to cure him. In fact, he'd have another one next week. He remind silent as he tried to process everything that had been said to him. He almost missed the questions the man asked him, but he was reminded of the presence of the man next to him when he heard him repeat his question.

"My name is Jarod, and I was the ophthalmologist who treated you. I'd like to know your name, where your family is. The most important thing I need to know is who did this to you."

"I'm Harry Potter, and my friend's name is Hermione Granger. I don't know how we ended up here. We were running late, and tripped. Hermione's time turner broke when we tripped over it. That's all I remember. Where is Madame Pomfrey? She always treated me quickly. I don't think we are at Hogwarts anymore. Where are we?"

Jarod was anxious because the boy suffered from concussion. He'd have to monitor him very closely. The names he said was very familiar to him, so he said, "Harry, you are at the hospital of now. What is the last date you remember?" Jarod didn't dare tell the teen that he was in a town near Glasgow; he wanted first to know where the teens came from.

"May 14, 1994, sir."

Jarod was beyond speechless. Today's day was July 31, 2001. This kid had several problems, and he need close monitoring.

He left the boy to sleep and headed to his new lair. He wanted to search for any clue that might help him with this boy. Jarod checked online and was very surprised to find that Harry Potter was in fact a character from a best seller. He searched for information online; next he headed to the nearest library to buy the books concerning Harry Potter. There were four books, so he spent the night reading them.

The next morning Jarod was very confused. From the description of the books, the kid was probably right, but he couldn't believe it just yet. He needed more facts. Jarod searched for any missing kids that could fit their description, but he didn't find any. He was very frustrated when he headed to the hospital and decided to confront the teen about what he found after his second surgery.

The next week, passed by and though the girl had yet to wake up, she was making good progress. The boy, on the other hand, was a different matter. Jarod had told the personnel that his name was Harry Evanson to avoid rising suspicion. He was polite, but shy. Harry asked about his friend daily and demanded to be released. He didn't complain, and his comportment evoked abuse.

After checking his right eye, Harry was pleased to find he could see without glasses. Jarod promised him the same result for his left eye. When Harry had asked why they hadn't cured him on one time, Jarod explained that his status was critical at the time, and they couldn't afford to sedate him for more than one act. The next morning Harry had his second surgery.

For the next week, Harry's state improved a lot. His anemia had regressed, thanks to two blood transfusions, and he was following a special diet to correct his malnutrition. The thing that had him overjoyed the most was the awakening of Hermione.

She had regained consciousness the morning after his surgery, and after 3 days they had transported her to a regular room. In fact, they had her in the same room as Harry.

Jarod had spoken to her before to get her version of the events. Though she wasn't as naive as Harry, she confirmed the boy's version. Jarod decide to confront both teens the next day.

But certain events prevented him from doing it the day after. Jarod had perceived Lyle in the lobby of the hospital, talking to a nurse. He was with two sweepers that awaited him by the desk. Jarod decided to escape when he saw them heading toward the elevator, he had to know the reason for their presence. He called the nurse and asked her about them.

She confirmed his fear. They were here for Harry and Hermione, and he needed to save them. He ran as fast he could to their room and was relieved to arrive before them. He quickly told Harry and Hermione to follow him. They didn't understand his reason, but Harry instincts told him to trust this man so he agreed. Hermione didn't want to leave Harry alone, so she followed him.

As they took their seat in Jarod's car, they saw three men running in their direction carrying firearms. The teens felt their fear increase and didn't calm down until they were far away from the danger.

Chapter 2

Jarod drove all day to escape the center's notice. He didn't stop. Although he knew the teens were both still recovering, he intended to stop when he felt they were safe.

He was very curious of the reason that had Lyle so interested in the teens. He feared that the center knew that they both carried the pretender gene, so he was determined to keep them safe.

They had left Scotland and headed south. Jarod intended to spend some time in England before returning to U.S.A., but he didn't know what to do with the teens.

He was certain that they were in danger and were both very vulnerable.

He made several stops the next few days to ensure that they weren't followed. Finally, he arrived in London after a week of travel. Jarod had given the center a false lead to ensure their safety, and they had left England two days ago. He was relieved.

After setting up in his new repair, he let the teens rest that day. Jarod confronted them the next day.

At first, Jarod didn't believe them, but he had to change his mind when he had seen their choc. He didn't know what caused the reaction: the date, the fact that they were half siblings, or the series of Harry Potter.

Harry and Hermione were both surprised to learn about their family link. They were pleased because they were close friends. Tough Harry was glad Hermione didn't have to live with the Dursleys.

Jarod had told them a brief explanation about himself and the center, but he promised to tell them the entire truth, when they recovered completely.

They spent a few days in London before they traveled to America. Jarod knew that his best chance at fooling the center was in the States.

Harry, Hermione, and Jarod spent a month in his secret house, where they relaxed, and recovered from their injuries. They also learned to ride horses, and Harry learned to swim. Jarod had been reluctant to let them read the books until they were healed, so they agreed on a compromise: Harry and Hermione could read the first three books, and discuss them, but they couldn't read the fourth until they were fully healed.

Harry and Hermione spend their evenings talking about the books, and life in general. They began to open up to Jarod, and they even began to trust him. When they finished reading the fourth book, they were horrified to find about Voldemort's return and Cedric's death.

They didn't know what to do, until Hermione pointed out that they had a unique opportunity now. Harry was free from the expectations of the wizarding world and from the Dursleys, and he could live his life like he wanted, and be happy. Although Hermione knew that he must miss Sirius.

But as Jarod explained to them, it wasn't Sirius he would miss; it was the idea of family and the link to his parents.

Jarod had wanted to send them to his father's, but they had refused. He tried to convince them, by telling them that he was in constant danger, but Hermione pointed out that if he wanted to cut the link the center couldn't find him, and that they both needed training, as they were both carrying the pretender gene.

Jarod began to train them. It wasn't pleasant for them, although for different reasons.

Harry had been badly beaten every time he out performed Dudley in school, so he didn't apply himself. His friendship with Ron didn't do him any good because he feared to lose his friend when he heard his reaction to Hermione. Add to that the abuse Harry suffered from his guardian all his life, and the lack of reaction from the neighbors, and teachers in school, made him distrust the authority figures.

As for Hermione, she had very hard time growing up because her parents didn't give her enough attention. She tried to excel in her study to please them, but that made her attempt at making friends impossible. So Hermione retreated to her books, but that made her believe everything in them. She didn't use her mind to argue anymore, just to cite the facts in the different books. Add to that the fact that she was bullied in school, and that the teachers were the only positive influence in her life, made her trust the adults and respect them, and didn't question their actions, for she knew better.

But they were both persistent; Jarod had to end the damage done to them and encourage both of them to think outside of the box.

He had them started with easy problems and work toward the most difficult.

Jarod had taken Harry and Hermione on numerous trips around the world during the next two years. They had visited several countries and were now proficient in several languages. Jarod had trained them also in different form of combat.

They had separated five years ago, as Harry and Hermione choose to attend different universities. Harry had after that started military training, while Hermione choose to attend a medical school. They both graduated top of their classes but were prudent to not raise suspicion about their abilities.

They kept contact with Jarod and with each other. As Harry traveled with his regiment, he was a Marine and had made the Special Ops. Hermione had become a profiler for the FBI (they had forged document to help them graduate in record time). They saw each other frequently. They were always extremely careful because they knew the center was after them and their mentor.

They were both happy that Jarod had find happiness, with his old flame Miss Parker and their children, and after the demise of the center, they were very eager to meet their mentor family and friends.

Jarod had been pleased with Harry and Hermione's progress. He had made them do a pretend on each other to understand their respective actions better when he became confident enough in their abilities.

Harry had joined Hermione team after retiring from the army, and they shared an apartment in LA. Harry and Hermione were both happy with their life.

They had read the last three books of the saga, and while they were amused with the outcome, they were both angry at Dumbledore for keeping secrets from them, and they questioned every action he took in their life and in the books.

Harry and Hermione had discovered the world of fanfictions, and they had been amused at some of them. They tried to annoy each other by writing some of them and began a competition of it.

Some of the work on the net gave them ideas about their magical training, Jarod had them meditating from the first day of their training, and although they didn't have their wands with them, they tried to find their core and control it. It was very difficult, but they could now summon things and throw them wandlessly.

One day, fifteen years after their arrival in this world, they were in Harry's car returning from work, when a man walked in front of them. Harry tried to avoid him, but he was driving fast. There was no way Harry could have avoided the accident.

He had hurt his head and chest, and Hermione was unconscious and bleeding from a cut in the front. His last thought was that it was ironic, on their anniversary, to have injuries just like the first day.

Harry didn't know how long he remained unconscious, but when he woke up he was certain something was very wrong. He was in Hogwarts, and he had shrunk to the body of a thirteen year old. He noticed Hermione on the ground on the same state. Their wands were near them, and the time turner was in the ground, still intact.

Harry checked his watch and found that they had four minutes until the time they had turned. He shook Hermione, and after she woke up he told her that they didn't have time to linger. They could overcome their shock later. They raced to the infirmary and were relieved to have arrived exactly in time.

Chapter 3

After Dumbledore's departure and Ron questions, Harry and Hermione laid in their respective beds as they waited for Madam Pomfrey to check on them. They were so lost in their thoughts that they almost missed the rant of their potion's professor, but their instincts and experiences gained by years of training and vigilance kicked in. They were amused to notice that the scene played exactly like in the book. Their fatigue overcomes them and they soon were sound asleep.

The next morning they were both released, so they left the infirmary. Ron had to stay for 2 more days. They could finally talk freely.

Knowing that they needed to talk in secure place, they headed to the ROR. After making sure they were alone, Hermione walked three times in front of the painting thinking of a place where they could talk. Soon the door appeared, and they stepped in and took a seat inside the room.

"It seems we are back to the point we left," said Hermione

"Yeah. I find it very frustrating to be a skinny, small thirteen year old boy when I was twenty-eight, strong, and a successful federal agent"

Hermione giggled at this, and when he raised his eyebrow, she couldn't keep her laughter anymore. Harry joined her, and after a few minutes they regained their composure.

Hermione said, "You know, it's just like the fanfictions, we used to write at home, when you time turn and be all powerful, and your magic skill outdone those of every wizard in the world"

"Yeah, but that was for fun, not for real. We didn't expect to find ourselves in this situation either," replied Harry

"True. We must be careful to avoid suspicion. And we have to act in a more immature fashion. We also need to keep our abilities and knowledge secrets for now"

"You're right, but how do we do it? Do you think we keep the timeline and make simples changes or change it completely?"

"Keeping the timeline is the best choice because we can plan before the events happen. We would have many advantages, so, yeah, we should keep it close. We have to harvest the basilisk now. Don't forget to bond with Dobby now because you will need him this summer." When she saw his confused look she exclaimed, "Dudley's diet! We must also search to see if there are potions that could help you get in shape "

"And where do you propose we search for it? I doubt Madam Pince will let you near the restricted section again, and there is no way Snape will give us a pass."

"Have you forgotten the wonders of Hogwarts? The ROR, we could use it till the end of the year, we have five weeks so we can prepare, and finalize our plan for the next few years.

And to their surprise, some books appeared in front of them.

Hermione found nutrition potions and restoration potion that could help Harry, but they were somehow complicated, and some of the ingredients were restricted. She also found potions for magical checkup to find out if they had magical blocks on their core. But to their surprise, they couldn't make them. They needed to find another solution.

Hermione pointed out that they could always consult the healer of Hogsmead the next time they went to town.

Harry and Hermione also talked about their situation; they had many questions: how did Hermione ended up with the Grangers, and why they weren't told about their family ties?

They decide to wait until the summer so Hermione could head to Gringots to find answers to their questions.

They didn't know what to do, Hermione suggested that they train and prepare before facing Voldemort. They knew they couldn't avoid certain deaths, like Berta Jorkins, the muggle of Little Hangelton, or Crouch Senior. Also, they didn't know what to do about the Horcruxes. Harry didn't want to wait until the end to destroy them.

Hermione pointed out that they had enough time to plan and prepare. All they had to do now was get in better shape and search for answers.

So the next weekend they headed to Hogsmeade, Harry under his invisibility cloak and Hermione with the other students to the village to consult the healer of the village.

Hermione had dragged Ron to the bookstore. He got bored very quickly, so he told her he would wait for her in the Three Broomsticks. As soon as he left, and Hermione was sure he wouldn't come back, she headed toward the office of the healer, where she found Harry waiting for her.

Harry and Hermione exited the office very angry; they had found out that they both had blocks on their core, and Harry's condition could have been cured a long time ago, at the very least when he began his education at Hogwarts.

They had received a couple of vials of potions from the healer, and he told them to send for the next ones. They also bought enough vials for the basilisk, and two expanding feather-light book bags.

Harry had wanted at first to send Hedwig, but Hermione pointed out that his mail could be watched, so he better send Dobby.

Harry bonded with the house elf the next day. From that point, they took their potions, began their physical training, and hoped that they could get in better shape at the beginning of the next year.

For the next week, every night after they made sure that everybody was sound asleep, they headed to the chamber of secrets to harvest the basilisk. Harry and Hermione used the map to avoid been found by the teachers or Filch. They kept the part they wanted in Hermione's trunk. Hermione asked professor Flitwick to teach her the expansion charm and the feather-light charm because her trunk was full of books, and he happily agreed.

Harry and Hermione took the train home, with more questions than before, but they resolved to wait and watch for now.

Chapter 4

Hermione was very confused; she didn't know how to act around the Grangers. Sure they had raised her, but she felt that it was out of obligation not care. She was relieved that they were still working, so she just had to be with them during dinner time. She could also use the time they work to search for clues about her situation.

So the first day of the holiday, found her searching her parents' bedroom, and study for her birth certificate, and if there was adoption papers for her, but to her disappointment, she didn't found anything.

She wasn't discouraged, and was determinate to continue. So for the next few days she searched the whole house, but didn't find a thing.

She was ready to give up, when she remembered the attic, and as she searched there, she found an old box, when she opened it she fond photo album, with photos of her and a woman she didn't know, she also found her birth certificate and was surprised that her birth mother name was « Miranda Granger », she recalled that Miranda was the youngest sister of her father.

She finally found a diary with the name of Miranda Granger on the top. She gathered all of those things and headed to her room, where she stored them. She needed more information's, before confronting the Grangers, so she resolved to read the diary first.

What she found left her angry and sad; angry at the Grangers and at James Potter, and sad for her birth mother.

Miranda had met with James Potter a year before her birth in pub in London where she was with a friend. They were approached by two handsome men (Hermione guessed he was with Sirius) and were offered drinks and later an invitation to dance. They spend a lovely night and were asked by the two men to meet for a second date. They had said their name were James Potter and Sirius Black. They were fun even if they were confused at time, but she and her friend had enjoyed their time.

Miranda and James had met for many dates after that first, and a month later they were seriously dating and she began to fall for him. So she was crushed three months later when he ended their relationship, he told her he was getting married the next week to the girl he was in love with for many years, he told that he had enjoyed his time with her but that he couldn't married her.

Miranda had spent some time with her friends before she found about being pregnant. She resolved to ask help from her family. She didn't need money, she was well of herself thanks to her inheritance, but she needed emotional support, but she was disappointed as her brother refused to help her. Her pregnancy had been a delicate one, and as the time of the birth neared she began to plan for her baby future; specially as she had preeclampsia, she knew she didn't have time, so she asked for her lawyer Robert Adams who was also a good friend and she knew she could trust him; preparing for her death; as she felt she wouldn't survive her delivery; she prepared her will and some letters for her daughter.

She also asked for her brother to be present, and she asked him to take care of her baby, she had set up a trust to cover her daughter studies.

Her diary had been a tool to present herself to her daughter, she had written in it these details at the last hour of her life. And asked her daughter to contact her solicitor and friend Robert because he had photos of her, and he also managed Hermione inheritance.

Hermione discovered that the Grangers hadn't a say in her finances, as they were handled by the solicitor, but that they received 500 pound a month for her care.

She cried a lot for her mother that night, but she was determinate to make her mother proud of her. She now had a family that loved her and cared for her, and she was going to do everything to keep her brother safe. She knew she had to contact him, so she wrote him a letter where she explained everything and called dobby to send it with him.

Hermione had gone to Diagon Alley, officially she wanted to buy books and school supplies, but she had other things to buy as well, she began with trunk, she knew they would need space to store, so she bought a trunk with four compartments, self shrinking and light weighed. She headed after to the appoticary because she knew that they needed potion ingredients, and she bought good supplies of the legal one, she explained that she was experimenting with the potions before class to have the best scores, and she asked for help to achieve her goal. She was pleasantly surprised that the owner gave her a book about preparing the ingredients that every Slytherin required after the beginning of the school year. She bought two copies.

She also bought treats for her cat and for Hedwig, and after buying new robes; she headed to flourish and bolts, where she added several books to her school ones. She had chosen books in different topics history laws, politics and several magical fields like transfiguration charms Dada arithmancy runes, potions.

She had been ecstatic when she found a book about animagy and another one about occulomancy. She knew that her choice of books wouldn't raise questions, because for the last three years, she had been a regular customer of the bookshop, and the salesmen were aware of her bookworm nature.

She was pleased she didn't run into anybody she knew, so after finishing her business in the magical world she headed to the muggle one, where she bought good supplies of notebooks and pens to last her and Harry a year or more, an electronic calculator, before buying good supplies of makeup to help Harry disguise.

She was aware of the wizards ideas about muggle technology, but one fact didn't make sense. Their watch worked fine in the school, so something was missing and she needed more fact before.

After returning home, she was surprised to find an owl from Ron informing her that his father was coming the next week to escort her to the burrow. While she was happy about the invitation, she was also angry at his tone, he didn't leave her a choice in the matter, and he just assumed that she would agree with his invitation. She called for Dobby to deliver a note to harry about her activity and their action for the rest of summer.

Harry was having a good summer, he and Hermione had both made many plans for the summer and he was following them scrupulously.

He had threatened the Dursleys with his criminal godfather, so he had kept all of his school supplies in his room. He also made it clear to them that he wasn't doing any cores this summer, so they'd better live him alone. He had Dobby coking for him balanced meals, and he kept exercising to have a good stamina. He knew he couldn't do more for now but he was patient.

He had been very surprised at Hermione letter. He understood her anger, and this revelation made him more disappointed n his father, so he wrote back to his sister to console her and sheer her up.

He also remind her of her upcoming visit to Diagon Alley, because he couldn't go there yet, he needed supplies and she was the best one to have them for him without making it suspicious. He sent his reply with Dobby, and seeing Hedwig angry look, he gave her a letter to the Weasleys.

He had conflicted feelings about them, he wasn't sure what to make of his relationships with the family, but as he and Hermione discussed this they were going to wait and see what the red heads are doing and goes from there.

He had begun mediating with Hermione after their return, to prepare for learning occulomancy as he wanted to block Voldemort completely, as they had asked the ROR for instructions to learn this skill, and they had been provided with a number of books they had used during their time at Hogwarts, they had also copied the directives given in the books to help in the holiday.

He had written two letters to Sirius after his return. The first one had been sent the first week of the holiday. He had sent the second the day before and he had asked Sirius about cursed scare, as he had felt pain in his earlier, he knew of course the reason to that, but he wanted to confirm Dumbledore thoughts, to avoid suspicion.

he knew that he needed a way to buy his supplies without rising suspicion, so he send Dobby to Hermione to ask her some muggle money, and was pleased that she had send him 50 pounds. He knew that a nearby store sold some cheap clothes, and he need an outfit, so the next day after buying a pair of black jeans, and a shirt, he had also been able to buy a pair of training, that complete his outfit.

So after wearing his normal clothes, he took the new ones with the makeup, a school robe and his invisibility clock in his bag. He headed to the nearby mole and after making sure nobody was trailing him he changed to his new clothes, and he put some make up on his scare to cover it. He wore a baseball cap to cover his head, and the result was very good.

He had wanted to throw Dudley hand-me-down, but he knew his uncle would be upset about it. So he exited the mall, and he called the night bus to go to Diagon Alley.

He headed first to Gringots, where he took a good amount of gold, from his vault, and exchanging some to muggle money, he headed to the different stores of the alley.

Like his sister he bought a trunk with four compartments, good amount of potion supplies, and two wand holsters, he knew that they would need it in the future. Passing Madam Malkins shop he remembered the Yule ball so he got in and bought not only his school robes but also a dress robe. Before heading to the bookstore and buying not only his school books but also additional reading materiel in DADA, charms, transfiguration and other topics that caught his attention like occulomancy.

His shopping trip in the muggle world was short, he knew that his physical form would improve, so he bought just two outfits, but he lacked in underwear and socks, so he bought them and two training suits, he needed shoes, so he bought two pairs, and training.

He bought a new watch, and a Walkman. He like his sister wanted to test the influence of magic on muggle technology.

His last stop was to an optometrist to adjust his glasses; he bought two pairs of glasses. He hoped that he could have Hermione fixe his sight, because he knew that he was at a disadvantage with his poor sight.

Satisfied with his day he made his way back to Dursley for the last days of his stay.

Harry was very amused at the scene played before him. The meeting with the Dursleys and the Weasleys was very funny. He knew from the fourth book that Mr. Weasley and the twins were going to come to the Dursleys to escort him. And he had a good laugh with Hermione about this scene, although he had had second thoughts about the twins, because it was very cruel of them to target a defenseless muggle with a magical item just to laugh at his expense. He knew that one fact didn't mean that they were bad, sure they lack maturity, but they could see that their pranks weren't always harmless.

In fact this scene among others had him analyzing his relationship with the red heads family, he had read enough fanfictions about conspiracy and manipulation theories, and he had found some of them very good at analyzing and explaining what happened and his reasons. He had with Hermione and Jarod spend many nights speaking about that, and after their return he and Hermione had spent many nights talking about this matter. Finally they agreed to keep an open mind about the family and to no jump to conclusions before checking all the fact.

So with careful eyes, he had watched the twins and he succeed in avoiding a great disaster, although the fireplace had been destroyed, the Dudley incident didn't happen.

He left the Dursleys hopping for a better future, and to never return to this prison.

As he left the fireplace, Harry was crushed in a hug by Mrs. Weasley. He didn't feel any warm, or any mother's love in it. All he felt was annoyance at the pain, and amusement at the predictable woman, as she fussed around him, and talked about his lack of fat, as if it was his only problem. He could be wrong, and her care could be genuine, but he doubt it, and his instincts were never wrong, so he would be very careful around the family, because he didn't want to have a fan girl bothering him more than necessary or at all if he had a say in the matter.

His annoyance changed to love and great warm as he hugged his sister. He knew that she loved him; they had spent fifteen years away from this world, and had only each other's and their mentor as influence. They had lived and worked together for five years, and tough he had dated a fair share of women, his sister had always a special place in his heart. For now she was his first priority. He was going to make sure she was alright after her discoveries about her birth and the Grangers link to her real mother.

He knew that they must plan carefully. They didn't want to lose their advantages, by rushing in battles, but that didn't mean they were going to do like Dumbledore.

Harry wanted a normal life, and he knew that with Dumbledore and Voldemort around he couldn't get one, so he was bidding his time for now.

After lunch, 'the golden trio' made their way to Ron's room, they talked about their summer, and Hermione began asking them about homework's. They knew from past experiences that Ron wouldn't work on his till the last moment, and he would always complain about Hermione's attitude, before giving her his work to do in his place. Harry had a hard time forgiving himself, when he had seen his attitude to his sister. He didn't say it aloud, but he had analyzed the three first years of Hogwarts and found that he wasn't a good friend to her, he had like Ron's used her for school work and research, but he didn't do anything for her, never had he behaved as a friend to her. Sure he and Ron had defended her against Slytherins, but it was more from prejudices than defending a friend. He had resolved to never do that again, and always be there for his sister no matter what.

They spend a quiet night, chatting and joking around with Ron and the twins. They were aware of Ginny stares, and quiet amused at her attitude. They both made sure to eat from dishes that everyone ate from. They were paranoid enough to avoid anything that seemed suspicious to them. And just because they were giving the red heads family a chance, didn't mean they were going to be careless.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley woke them at five in the morning to go to the cup, and after their morning routine they made their way down. They had left Ron sleeping, and were amused to see him rushing downstairs. Hermione had a bag, and Ron joked about it been full of books, in fact it had her new trunk, and Harry's new one.

Harry and Hermione had left their old one in the Weasley's. They didn't want to raise suspicion, and some of their belonging could do that, so they kept the old ones as a decoy.

They exited the house and made their way to the port key, where they met the Diggorys. Harry and Hermione had hard time keeping strait faces at the meeting; it was like a competition between the two men concerning their children. Amos Diggory wanted to make everyone around agree about Cedric greatness, it was endearing seeing his pride of his son, and his son's reaction to his attitude.

Harry was very careful around the Weasleys. He didn't want to make mistakes that could give away his abilities. Mr. Weasley had asked them to help him set the tents the muggle way, and tough he had enough experiences in this field from his old job as a marine and with Jarod; he didn't want to stand out. So he told the Weasleys that he didn't know how because the Dursleys didn't took him to camping trip, which wasn't a lie.

They each took a different direction after the setting of the tents, and Harry and Hermione found themselves with Ron as they explored the camp. They spent a good time, and kept their conversation light.

When was the time of the match, Harry had a good surprise, he found that he wasn't affected at all by the veela charm, he didn't know why but it pleased him and Hermione greatly. She had subtly made Ron sit directly in front of the 'free chair' where they knew Crouch Junior sit, when Harry lifted his eyebrow at her she mouthed to him later. Thankfully nobody notice a thing.

They had enjoyed the match, and were amused by its result, Krum had effectively caught the snitch and Ireland had won. They knew the twins were gambling with their money, but they didn't interfere.

Harry was very interested in the fight afterward, he knew everybody feared the deatheaters, but he wanted to see their fighting skills if they had any at all, he also was interested in their tactics and strategies, so when the fight began he exchanged glance with his sister and they both lost Ron in the panic that happened, they used Harry's invisibility cloak and made their way to watch the deatheaters.

They were surprised by what they saw; sure the deatheaters had some skills, but they weren't invincible, they lacked the organization and discipline, and were all out of shape, Harry could see that they used the same spells, and that they couldn't fire at a great speed.

So he was surprised, there were more than a 100000 wizards in this camp and nobody could stand up to defend himself, against mere trained wizards, why didn't they fight back was the questions in his mind as they made their way back to where they suspected Ron must be.

They found him with his father and some head departments, and they knew that the mark had been fired by Ron's wand. Mr. Weasley made them return to the tent and they were thankful for the break.

They spend the next few days in the Weasleys, playing and enjoying their time, although Harry had been surprised by Mrs. Weasley action the day after the attack.

She had told him that she was going to buy her children their school supplies and asked Harry about his vault key so she could do his as well. He sensed her irritation when he told her that he had already shopped for the next school year.

It was another piece of the puzzle that was his relationship with this family. He had seen the way Ron had looked at him one morning after his shower, and he had seen the surprise but also the jealousy and anger, at his state.

Sure he had built some muscles from his work out, and he was taller than before, but he knew that he had a lot to catch up, and hopefully by this time next year he will have his ideal weight and height.

He had been careful about his clothes around the red head, to avoid the jealousy, he wanted an easy transition, to make it natural, but the emotions that Ron displayed made him more careful. He was going to talk to Hermione about this matter sooner than he expected.

The train ride and the feast had been the same as in the book. He had been amused at the entrance of 'made eye' and at the explanation about the tournament, even if he knew he would be dragged to this mess. He looked forward to the time he could spend with his sister alone so they could really catch up, and began their real planning.

Hermione had similar thoughts, she had been annoyed to no end at the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny kept talking about how good she was to Ron, and how Harry needed the support of light wizarding family. They were as subtle as an elephant in a glass shop.

Although the eldest had been decent, the twins and Percy were also very annoying, and to make the matter worse, Mr. Weasley fascination with muggles was near obsessive. So she was very grateful for the arrival of Harry. She had noticed his thoughtful glances toward her, and was determined to speak to him about it.

Their trip had her thinking exactly like her brother, although she lacked his field experience, she had been a successful profiler and she had training in fighting, so she was surprised at the poor skill of both sides.

Now that they were again at Hogwarts they knew that they could find the way to talk freely without rising suspicion, and they resolved to stay under the radar so to speak.

They waited till they were sure the others were sleeping before heading down to the ROR.

After stepping in the room, Harry tried to apologize for his old behavior but Hermione didn't give him a chance, they had had this conversation in the past and she was having none of it now.

'So you want to talk about, you know, your mother' said Harry

'Not now Harry, maybe later, I need to grasp things and work them out before talking about it'

'You know I'm right here, if you need me'

'Thanks Harry, but now we have some serious matter to do, my personal problems have to wait for now, we have to decide what to do next, and how are we going to win this war. So any thoughts'

They spend the night talking and finalizing their plans. In the end they agreed that Harry couldn't defeat Voldemort this year, they needed time to prepare, and he wasn't going to be ready by the time of the third task, so they had to wait till the attack of the ministry to do it.

This has also the benefit of giving them time to destroy the horcri. They agreed also on bringing Neville and Luna early, they could achieve their potential and the siblings knew they could help them. They didn't know what to do about Dumbledore and his order, but that could wait.

They also talked about their behavior around the Weasleys, they didn't know if Mrs. Weasley would use love potions on them, but they weren't taking chance with it, so they resolve to search this matter and how they could defend themselves.

The final matter was the diadem, they had left it here last year, because they couldn't hide it, but now they could do it, so they searched the room and after finding it they used the venom from the basilik, they didn't stab it because they knew from the book the reaction the locket had, so they played it safe. They were satisfied by the black mist and liquid that erupted from the tiara. And they left it there.

For the next two months, they pursued their training routine, and they began including Neville, more and more. It was somehow easy as he was Hermione partner, in a lot of classes, so she had asked him to work with her on homework, and soon he began hanging around the trio. They had invited him to run with them every morning to build his stamina, and he agreed happy to have friends. Ron had left them after the first morning calling them mental, because they train from 6 :00 in the morning, but Neville had kept coming, and the absence of the red head had given them the time to build their relationship with the shy Gryffindor.

Hermione had also succeeded in befriending Luna Lovegood. She had searched for the strange Ravenclaw, and had found her in the library. They soon began talking about magical creature and soon they found some ground for their friendship, though Hermione had to keep herself in check, to not drive the Ravenclaw away.

They had progressed nicely in all their projects. They had made a strong base for their projects, and they had made good progress on the matter of love potions, they had found that they had to take a neutralizer potion every morning for a month, so after Hermione brewed it they began taking the potion every morning.

But now the next step of their plan would begin. The choice of the champion of the tournament would take place tonight.

Chaptre 6

As he packed his trunk, preparing for the summer holiday, Harry recalled what happened this last school year. He had with his sister help, succeed in building a strong friendship with Neville and Luna, and the four of them had trained together and they had made excellent progress, of course for the other students they were just doing homework, but in truth they were doing much more.

They had worked with Neville to improve his self-esteem and confidence, and they used his fear of Snape to begin training him in meditation, and when he was proficient they began training him in occulomancy. They also included him and Luna in their physical training, and after few weeks they began to hold their own.

They had also made good progress in their school work, and they made excellent use of Ron tantrum, as his jealousy drove him from their group, they didn't have to make excuses anymore to do their work or their research, which had given them a month free of the red head, and after his return they didn't change their schedules to give in his demands, in fact Harry and Hermione had made it clear that they enjoyed their work and that Neville was now a permanent part of their friends. They had been amused at his reactions to that, he didn't know what to do with his friends anymore, and though he had tried to keep up with them, he was very lazy and soon began to leave them to their training and hang out more with Seamus and Dean.

Most of their teachers had seen what happened to the golden trio, and their row after Harry was chosen for the tournament, and they had kept watching the progress of the young champion. Most of them had been pleased by his new attitude, and his focus to progress in his school work, but even the most optimistic of them didn't know how far this group had advanced in their school work. In fact all of them had finished the spell work of their fourth year for their wanded subject by Christmas, and by now they all could pass some of their OWL, and NEWTS, but nobody knew exactly how advanced they really were.

The first task had happened exactly like descript in the book, but Harry had avoided been injured. His instincts honed by years in the army had made him extremely aware of his surrounding, and he succeeded in escaping the dragons without a scrape. Ron's reaction had been amusing to both of them but they had accepted his return without making a big deal about the matter. They had gone by the saying keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. They didn't know in which category the red head fit but they would keep him and his family in a close watch.

Harry and Hermione had also begun making plans to expand their circle of friends; they had begun including the Creeveys brothers, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot in some of their training session and were pleased by the enthusiastic reaction of the new members. They were very careful with whom they were inviting to avoid some undesirable questions.

They had tried to act like more in characters and keep the important events that happened during the fourth books, but they had made some changes to improve the situation. Like with Sirius, they knew that he would come to Hogsmade to meet Harry, and that he would hide in a cave nearby. While that was accepted in the book, they knew that it needed to change. They needed Sirius sane, because he could help them with two horcruxes. The locket and the cup.

They had found accidently that a head of noble house could take control of the vaults of any member of said house, without the government approval. And with the goblins disdain of the wizards and the ministry, they knew that they wouldn't talk to the aurors about that.

Harry recalled the conversation they had with his godfather with amusement

Flash back

'It must be difficult for you to sleep here, I bet it's very cold at night. And you can't find food easily. I wished you had a house where you could hide' said Harry

'From what I have heard my old flat had been rented, and I don't think that they would give it back to me anyway.' Replied Sirius

'But surely you have a family house Sirius' asked Hermione

'Oh yes, dear old mother had been living in it till her death, but I don't want to go there'

'Why? It must be more comfortable than here, at least you would be warm and would eat more substantial food' replied Hermione

They had argued with him for several more minutes, before he finally gave in and promise them that he was going to live in his ancestral home. They had made him promise to leave Kreatcher alone, and they had argued that the house elf could go to the Malfoys and tell them where Sirius is if freed, so he'd have to remain bonded to him and he'd have to order him directly to not speak about it to anyone. They had comforted him by telling him that they'd send him Dobby and Winky to help cleaning the house.

They also had complained about the lack of security, and the risk of their relationship fond if their letters were intercepted, so Sirius had offered to search for the two way mirrors, to avoid this problem.

The rest of first term pass quickly, Harry had wanted to follow the book for the clues of the egg, because it would allow him to build a friendship with Cedric, but Hermione had found it stupid, and she argued that they could use it to consolidate their friendship with Neville, and give his self-esteem a needed boost, and though the Huffelpuf was a good block, he had also treated Harry with a patronizing attitude, he hadn't said anything to his house mates about the badges and the slander Harry was facing. They had finally agreed that Neville was much important to them so they formulate a sneaky plan to help them.

They with their close friends had taken the egg to the ground to spend the day and to celebrate Harry's victory. Harry had made sure to make it look like he had thrown the egg in the lack accidently, so nobody would suspect anything. He had played his role masterfully, and his surprised face had seemed genuine. And so they had discussed the task and what he could do on it.

Their plan worked wonderfully as Neville had helped them with the gillyweed, and they all began experimenting with it in the ROR, and in the lack afterwards.

The ball had also been an amusing interruption, and they had secretly enjoyed watching Ron making a fool of himself. What was more surprising was Harry choice partner. He had asked Luna, because he wanted to make it known that she was his friend and that she was under his protection. Hermione had gone with Krum, and Neville had surprisingly asked Hannah Abbot. They had spent a good evening and were pleased by their entourage.

The next few months were uneventful; they kept up with their training, and soon speed it up, to drive the Weasleys out. They were also in constant contact with Sirius, and he often made them good advices with spells and jinxes they could use.

As the third task approach, Harry grew more nervous, he had let Barty Jr kill his father, and he hadn't felt guilty at all. That man was a hypocrite at best and a criminal at worst, and he felt it was justice. He knew that he hadn't the right to judge people but he had disliked the man, and he knew that he couldn't avoid all the deaths.

He felt that he should speed his moves to get the locket and the cup, and so he had convinced Sirius to take control of the Bellatrix Lestrange vault. He had to tell the marauder that it would be a good blow to the deatheaters and Voldemort to lose the financial support those vaults contain. Sirius had agreed, and had confirmed the action, the night before the third task.

Harry had meditated for two hours before the third task to keep his calm. He knew he had a task to do and he was ready to do it.

He entered the maze first as he was in the lead of the tournament. It had been one of the advantages of knowing the tasks and preparing accordingly, tough Karkarof had always given him poor marks, the other judges were very fair and so he was the first, with Cedric in second place, Krum third and Fleur fourth.

He quickly made his way through the maze to its center, he had passed the sphinx and was very amused by his riddle, and he had passed some of the creature of Hagrid, he wasn't taking unnecessary risk, so he had used spells that could incapacite the creature, and he wasn't shy of harming them if he found it necessary. He had crossed the other male champions and had thrown two stunners at them. He had made it look like he tried to help Cedric with Krum, but that his spell had missed his target. He quickly made his way through the rest of the maze.

Soon he took the cup, and he felt the tug of the portkey. He arrived in the cemetery, and had some time alone to recall all he would do. Soon Wortmail arrived, and Harry found himself chained. The ritual had begun.

Harry and Hermione had tried to study the ritual, to find some way to weaken Voldemort, and they had used the ROR, for that purpose. They had found that the blood of enemy was a key ingredient to the ritual, it will influence the level of power of the recipient, so if the enemy was powerful, the recipient would have at least the same level of power if not more, it was the reason why Voldemort had insisted that he use Harry for this task. The freewill of the enemy would also affect the ritual, but it was to a lesser degree. So they had made plan accordingly, they had drugged Filch and had taken some blood from him the night before. They knew that it was wrong, but desperate time calls for desperate measures. And he had hidden the blood in a bags under his sleeves , he had made two bags, for his two forearm, he wasn't taking a chance with it

So when Wortmail had to cut him he made it look like he was wincing with pain, and he waited till the wizard had his head turned to the cauldron to make a quick work of his restrains, before summoning wandlessly and wordlessly his wand and firing a stunner at the quivering wizard. He waited just for the dark tosser to emerge from the cauldron, before summoning the cup and the rat and returning to Hogwarts.

The aftermaths had been hectic; he made sure to have Rita Skeeter in audience, before talking about what happened. He told them that his restrains had given up and they had all believed him because Petigrew was a mediocre wizard. He had made sure to send an invitation to Amelia Bones, to the third task, and had been pleased by her presence, so when he had shown up with Petigrew he had made sure that she saw him, and she was present when he and Barty jr had talked about what happened.

He was extremely happy when the next day, he found out that Sirius was now free, but there wasn't a talk about Voldemort return. Though he found that he must spend some time at the Dursleys, but it was a small inconvenience, and he was willing to accept it for now. It will also give him the opportunity to make a fool of the minister and his undersecretary Umbridge.

He was very optimistic, and he would make sure that Voldemort would be dealt with by that time next year, before he began taking active control of his life

Chaptre 7

Harry was very frustrated, it had been three days since his birthday, and there was no sign of dementors. He knew that the attack would occur soon, but he was going nuts doing nothing. It didn't help that he was apparently being kept out of the loop, as Sirius and Ron's letters were lacking information.

It was Dumbledore plan, and he and Hermione had talked about it a lot, and they had agreed to keep appearance. It wouldn't do to raise unwanted questions or suspicions. They wanted the order to trust that Hermione would follow whatever directions she was given, and she wouldn't send him letters, but they would keep in contact using muggles tools and their house elves.

Hermione had bought two cellulars the first day of the holiday, and she had send him one via Dobby, and so he knew that she had reached the order quarters two days ago.

He had been very disappointed when he had been told that he had to spend time at the Dursleys. It had confronted his feelings for the animagus, he knew that while Sirius loved him and would die for him, he would always put Dumbledore orders first. And so it showed him that the only person who would always put him first was his sister.

He had made it clear to the Dursleys that he wasn't their slave anymore. Any core they wanted they would need to do it themselves, and that it would be better for them to leave him alone. The Dursleys had been far from pleased with the situation, but the threat of a mass murder was very convincing, so they had grudgingly indulged his requests, but they forbade him from eating their food to pay him back.

He was extremely happy with the arrangement, because he had now free time and free reign to study exercise, and relax without his relatives interference, and he had Dobby cooking for him, so he wasn't worried about his meals.

He knew that the potions he had taken during last year would start showing effect in the near future, and that he had a month before all the damage done to his body by years of Dursleys abuse disappear completely. The first change had already taken place, he had built some muscles, and his bones were stronger now, his stamina was also better, and he didn't tire easily, so he kept his physical routine, and he finished his homework's the first month of the holiday.

But now he was getting bored, he had asked Hermione to buy him some clothes, because his old ones weren't fit anymore, and was pleased when she sent him some books with the clothes package. His sister was a genius, and she knew him to well. So he had spent the last two weeks reading his novels around the neighborhood, but he was also doing some sighting work, he had observed the members of the order who were on guard duty, and by now he knew their pattern very well.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost missed the chilling in the wind, but as he looked around he noticed the dementors coming his way.

'Time for fun' was the thought that crossed his mind.

He and Hermione had searched this problem profusely, and while they agreed that the demenors were vile creature and that they needed to be stopped, they knew that it was best if Harry didn't use magic to do it. They didn't need the ministry input. So they had searched for other solutions to their problem.

What they found had left them stunned. It seems that the dementors like any other creature could be burned given enough fire or acid.

Those wizards were really stupid. They had tried to search for a complicated solution when they had one just under their noses.

The two pretenders had spent the last week of school preparing for a set of actions that Harry could take when faced with them. They had a very strong potion and stored it in some bottles that Harry would use to splash the two dementors by a very strong acid that would burn the two vile creatures. They had some other back up plan in case the first one didn't work, but they were hopeful.

Now that it was time, he just throw the two bottles at the dementors, before they even had a chance at getting close enough to him or to his cousin. He was relieved when he saw the holes that appears in the two creatures and he heard their screams, and he saw them exploding, he released his breath.

He was so happy that it had ended that he almost missed Mrs. Figg rant about Fletcher, but he played it along. He showed his surprise at the squib status of the old lady, and her relationship with Dumbledore, and when asked about what he had done to the two dementors he had a very logical answer ready. He had shown to the order members guarding him enough boredom that they could believe he would do anything to shake the feeling, so nobody would suspect him when he told them that he was experimenting with potions, and it would be very plausible that his creation would be of a poor quality that he would throw it away. And when the dementors had attacked he was heading to the near trash with his latest creation. The dementors just happened to be in the way when he threw the two bottles before grasping his wand.

He knew his alibi was perfect, and he would have enough witness to back up his claims. They wouldn't dig further. Because who would suspect the golden hero of the wizarding world, the Gryffindor golden boy of something so calculating.

He would have to thank Rita Skeeter for that. She had painted him as the naive and stupid student who was seeking attention rather than the brilliant mind he was.

He had arrived at home, twenty minutes before the letters from the order began flooding the house. All they had told him was to remain in the house. And he didn't have any other information. But this time he didn't receive a word from the ministry. He had been prepared for the trial, and he had a very good defense all set up, but one couldn't have everything he wanted. He'll have to wait till school to torment Umbridge. He was sure that she would make the defense teacher next year.

Later that night he received a very enlightening call from his sister. She told him that the order members were discussing his retrieval for the next days. He had hoped that they would just apparate him to the Black house, but it wasn't action enough for the aged auror who wanted to increase the fear in every order member to motivate them.

The retrieval mission was a bloody parody. Didn't these wizards have any sense of tactics? They had flown for two hours, and when it was somehow warm on earth, it was very cold on air. The brooms weren't the ideal when in cavale. And to top it there was ten of them, when just one or two was enough. They had deemed his retrieval from a safe house to another worthy to spare ten members, when just one was sufficient. Didn't they have other duties? Wasn't there something more urgent to do? He was becoming rather annoyed at their mentality. They weren't doing anything to win this war. All they did was try to slow him down, but he wouldn't let them. He was going to fight it with his style. He wasn't someone puppet. And they would know that in time.

At their arrival he had been asked to go upstairs until the meeting end, and he had latched at his friends. He had shared an amused look with his sister at his rant. Ron had tried to act like he didn't have a choice, but the look he had given Harry had been smug, like he knew something the boy who lived didn't, and that made him feel more important.

But what nobody knew was that Harry and Hermione knew everything said in the meetings. Not only had they made Dobby place recording machine in the kitchen, and the library at the house, but also in Dumbledore office, the staff room at the school, the minister office and Umbridge office. So they knew all that was said in those so called important meetings. They found it very enlightening that all those wizards had done was bickering and fighting each other. There wasn't one bloody action taken against Voldemort. It wasn't a surprise that the dark lord had been so close to victory in the first war if that was the resistance he encountered. All they had done was defensive action. They had guarded him and the prophecy, and nothing else. It was very frustrating.

After the meal, Harry had asked the people present there what they had done so far to stop Voldemort. Their responses had been exactly like in the fifth book, which had convinced him that Dumbledore and his order weren't doing anything to win this war, they were merely trying to keep the status quo. They were pleased with their life, and weren't willing to risk their quiet existence to fight. For them it was Harry destiny, even if some of them tried to make it look like they care for him.

He had retired early, explaining that he was tired from the long travel. He had thrown a look to Hermione, and she had responded to him by a Morse message that she would come later to debrief him. They had made this method of communication in school, and they had both tried it in front of many wizards. The results were always successful. All the wizards would notice would be the taping of finger and they would complain about the noise. And now it was apparent they weren't even aware that Hermione had given him a quick summery of the last order meetings, no one, not even the aurors had notice a thing, and they called themselves the resistance.

He had faked sleep, to avoid the Weasleys. And when he was sure that everybody was asleep, he had exited the room and made his way to the third floor, where he found Hermione waiting for him. She had two tapes in her hand, one from the last order meeting, and the other from Umbrige office. They spend some time listening to them. The ordre meeting didn't have anything new save from the rant of Mrs Weasley which was also very entertaining. The nerve of that women, he wasn't her son, and she was just a guest, in Sirius house, so what right had she to command them around like small children. She acted like she was the only one with good intentions toward him. But did she have them really? Her behavior was anything but reassuring in that matter. If she was honest, she wouldn't have battled with Sirius to keep him in the dark, and she would have insisted that he and the others would be trained in defense, and not smother them like some two year old.

Umbridge rant on the other hand was very interesting. She was very angry at the failed attack, and had tried to have him accused of harming the dementors, but had stopped when she remembered that nobody knew of the dementors presence near his home. She knew she didn't have any reason to explain the dementors, and even if she told the wizangamot that the horrible guards were sent to guard Potter, it would immediately confirm the brat claim about he who must not be named return, which she wanted to avoid. Finally she decided to wait until she was at Hogwarts, there she would teach the brat the lessons he lacked. It made him very wary of her, and he resolved to avoid her like the plague.

They discussed the last events, and what they should do now. They were both amused by the reaction the slaying of dementors had enacted from the ministre. All of the ministry workers were stunned that someone had been able to kill dementors, but nobody could act because the ministry denied the presence of dementor in Private Drive. The two teens had been aware of that, it was the reason they had made the potions in the first place.

But now they had other matter on hand. They need to work on the remaining horcruxes, and they both had an idea about it.

They quietly made their way to the dining room, and they began searching for the locket. They had both ordered their elves to keep it in the formal dining room and to hide it, and Hermione had found it earlier and had remembered it's place, so it was easy to find it, but they didn't touch the horcrux. They knew from the books and their personal experience that the horcrux feed from the wizards energy, and they guessed that the reason it had made such strong reaction in the seventh books was because it had enough energy to be able to influence them, Hermione had joked that maybe the presence of the horcrux was what had caused Kreatcher to become insane. So they had decided that they wouldn't take a chance with it.

Hermione had fetched a bowl from the kitchen and they had poured the basilic venom in it, before dropping the locket in the bowl. When they were sure the locket was covered by the venom, Harry said' time to finish what Regulus had begun all those years ago' and he hissed 'open' in parseltongue.

The scream that occurred was a good proof of the horcrux destruction. 'it's three down now, but we have four others to take care of before you have to face him' said Hermione

'yes you're correct, but we can do it, we could have the fourth in our next trip to Diagon Alley, as for the others, we will have to wait and see. We can't try anything now, it would alert Dumbledore to our action, now let's clean this mess and go to sleep before someone find us' replied Harry.

They weren't aware of the pair of eyes that had seen every move they had made. Kreatcher had always been a loyal elf, and when the master had come back to the house with two other elves, he had wanted to leave here, but the orders the master had given him had made it impossible for him. He had seen the other two clean the house, he hadn't had the time to hide his master Regulus Locket, when the new master had begun throwing the old thing, but to his surprises, the two new elves, had left the locket where he had left it.

When those blood traitors and mudblood had arrived he had wanted to protect master Regulus lockets, so he had placed a spell on the locket that would alert him if someone touched the locket. When he had sensed the breach he had quickly apparted to the dining room, only to find those two teens talking while they had a bowl in front of them. He had been surprised that they knew master Regulus, and were trying to finish his quest. He was more surprised when the two had succeed in destroying the locket while he had spent many years trying without results, he after the screams had finished, began feeling stronger and happier.

He resolved then and there to help those two with everything they asked from him, and he made himself visible to them.

To say they were stunned was the least. They had feared that someone from the order had found them. But they were reassured when they noticed that it was only Kreatchur

'you had destroyed evil locket, Kreatcher, will help you with all you need master and mistress, you can asked anything you want from Kreatcher.'

The next few days was very interesting, he had seen the way Ginny would look at him and Hermione and the way she would try to make him notice her, and he knew that the red head was up to something. And his thoughts were confirmed that night when he listened with a shocked Hermione to a very enlightening conversation

'He didn't seem to notice me at all mum, all he does is sitting with the bloody mudblood. She isn't even pretty, and all she does is read. I don't know what to do anymore mum' said Ginny.

'We wouldn't allow her to remain at his side Ginny. She will be Ron's wife, and he would control her. All you need to do now is try to become Harry friend. Ron will keep her busy for the rest of the holiday, and you will have your chance with him.' replied Molly

'But what if it didn't work? What if he still didn't notice me?'

'in this case we will try other means. There are several potions that could help you. I will give you the recipes, but you have to wait until the school year to try them. We don't want anyone having the wrong idea, you'll have to brew a bunch for Ron to give to the mudblood, it would put her in her place'

This conversation made Harry and Hermione very angry at the Weasleys and they resolve to keep watching the red heads. Harry specially was very angry at them; he resolved to protect his sister even if he had to kill them all.

They passed the next few days watching the Weasleys and the order members. They had many allies. The three elves were competing to please their masters, and the two teens were thankful especially for the food. They weren't fool to eat anything cooked by the read head matron. While Molly had said she would wait until the school year, they wouldn't risk testing the theory. The elves also had leagued against the two younger Weasleys, with their mother taking the house in charge, they were all assigned some cores, and while the older weasley had tried to separate the sibling, the elves were a big help for distracting the two Weasleys, and adding to their cores while they helped silently their masters. It also helped that Ron was allergic to libraries, and Ginny was a pampered princess. So the two of them could spend some quiet time without been disturbed.

The morning after their letters arrived, they were ready for their trip to Diagon alley. And while Mrs Weasley and several order members had tried to stop Harry from going, he had simply replied that if Voldemort hadn't done anything public until now then he wouldn't risk pointing his noose in the wizards shopping area wile all of the wizards would be presents, even his followers' children. And as he would be with a good escort then they didn't have a reason to stop him.

He pointed out that he needed clothes badly; his old one didn't fit anymore.

So they were ready, early the next morning while the weasleys were late. They took the chance to depart quickly, explaining that Sirius and Remus could escort them, while Mrs Weasley would wait for her children. They didn't give her time to reply, and quickly exited the house.

Their first stop was Gringots, where they would take money from their vaults. When they entered the bank Hermione asked

'Didn't you took control of the Lestrange Vaults last year Sirius'

' yes I did why do you ask'

'I was thinking that now that Voldemort is back, he may try freeing his followers from Azkaban, and they would give him money to help his cause. What if we took it first, we don't have to close the vault, or even take it on one time, and you could transfer it progressively to not raise suspicion.'

The grin on Sirius face was enough answer, ' you know you're the most brilliant witch I have ever met'

' well we could visit the vault today, and see the amount of money there, we can also see if there is books, arms or jewelry that we could benefit from

That was it. Soon the four of them was in Bellatrix vault. And there the two teens began searching for the cup. They quickly found it and without directly toughing it they packed the cup in Hermione book bag.

Their trip in the alley didn't take a long time. Hermione had suggested that they separate to finish quickly. And so while Harry was been fitted for his clothes with Sirius as escort, Hermione and Remus were gathering their potions supplies from the apothecary, and while the amount of ingredients were important Remus didn't react because he knew that Hermione was an overachiever. Their next stop was the owlery where they purchased some treats for Hedwig, before gathering some for Croocshanks. The parchments and quills were their last stop before the bookshop. They were pleased to have finished before Harry, and so they returned to Mrs MALKIN SHOP, to gather the other two. They took a quick break of ice-cream, before heading to the bookshop, where they spend a good amount of time. They again choose some extra books.

When they exited the alley, Harry asked the two older wizards, to escort him to a muggle clothes shop, where he bought some needed clothes, their last stop was to buy shoes for the teen.

Their return trip was very eventful, but the reception they got at home, were anything but quiet. Harry had lost his temper, in front of the blasted women and had been very close to tell her to quiet the concerned act because she hadn't the right to regent his life. Instead he told her that it was his right to do his shopping's without anyone interfering. He had seen the anger she had felt at his words, but he didn't care.

The last weeks of the holiday, had been very funny for the two pretenders. The Weasleys actions spook volumes about wizards' mentality. And it was this time that made Harry mind. They were both making their life in the muggle world, or they would use alter identity in the wizarding world.

The first weeks of school were very interesting. Umbridge actions were the most entertaining, and both teens had a hard time keeping strait faces.

They had both prepared for the blood quill. And while their professor sat comfortable in her chair believing that Harry suffered the martyr from her quill. They were both laughing at her stupidity. She hadn't thought to check on his hands, to see, if he had any scares left, and after the first try they were both certain that she hadn't any mean to know if Harry use her quill, or if he use another one.

What their esteemed professor didn't know was that Harry was very talented and quick with his hands, so when she had given him the blood quill, he had made a show at examining the quill, while he had exchanged it with another red quill. It did the trick, he would act like he was suffering, and she would buy it.

They had both known that they would have to hide this fact so Hermione had learned to cast an illusion spell to simulate the scares on Harry hand.

The rest of the first term was very quiet. He had finished his second and third mental barriers, and was pleased to be on the same level as Snape. He would need to straighten the barriers every day, but now his thoughts were protected. Hermione had the same level, while Neville and Luna had finished the second. The rest of their group had finished the first level.

They had enlarged their group, and while they would have preferred to exclude the wasleys they knew that it was a necessary evil.

They had begun the DA meeting in October, and were pleased with the results they were seeing. They knew that Umbrige needed to find out about their group so they allowed Edgcombe in their group.

But this time, they had been prepared early, the coin had been prepared at the beginning of the year, and the list of members had many defensive charms.

As the holidays neared, they were both very anxious, they knew from the book that Nagini attack on Mr weasley would happen the last day of term, and they both agreed that it would be the best chance at getting rid of the snack. Voldemort wouldn't suspect a hunt for his horcruxes if they destroyed the snack at the ministry, because it would be normal for a wizard to defend himself against the snack.

They both hoped that Voldemort wouldn't want to check on his other horcruxes, but even if he did, he would find the ring and the fake locket, they were certain he wouldn't test it because of his weak powers.

Harry had been able to sense some of voldemort thoughts, but it wasn't very strong. He was certain that the blood of Flinch had something to do with it, and Snape reports confirmed that thoughts. The potion master had told the old coat that the dark lord hadn't use the crucios curse very often, and would always use it one or two time at the meeting. He had also noticed that Voldemort use of magic was very little. He had been asked to brew many revitalizing potions by his master and had found it very suspicious, but it confirmed Harry ideas.

He couldn't sleep from the fear; he knew that he had to be at the school, especially for that night. And so he and Hermione had decided that she would be the one killing the snack. They had asked Dobby and Kreatchur to take turn at watching the prophecy hall, and to come take Hermione when they would notice the snack. At first they had wanted to ask the elves to do it, but they had changed their mind. They needed everybody to believe that Mr Weasley was the one to kill the snack for their plan to work, so not only would they need his wand, but also to make him believe he had cast the spell. He soon felt the connection, and he opened his mind to the snack. He saw the attack on the red head wizard, but it quickly ended.

He was very frustrated that his sister would face the dangers alone, and was about to call Dobby when a note appeared next to him. It was the signal he had been waiting for, so he began tossing around in his bed. He succeeded to awake all of his classmates, and soon found himself in the director office, where he told the headmaster and the Weasleys that there was an attack at the ministry and that Mr Weasleys had been injured.

What followed was what exactly happened in the book, tough he sensed Dumbledore brush of his mental defense, but he projected the attack, and was relieved when the headmaster hadn't push for more.

And that was how he found himself in his godfather house waiting for his sister to arrive. He knew they were close to their goal, but he also knew that it wouldn't be easy.

Chapter 8

Hermione couldn't wait to see her brother. She knew that she'd have to stay in Hogwarts until the official end of term, but it was very difficult to keep her excitement.

She recalled all they had accomplished in the last year and half, and was very pleased with the results. She had helped her brother with his training last year, and they both had now the level of a seventh year in their wanded subject, which was a great thing giving what they need to do.

She had also formed a core group of the DA, and all of the members had mastered all of the fifth year spells. Neville and Luna specially were now on pair with the sixth year students; which was a great boost for the two outcasts.

But that wasn't all she had done these last year. She knew that with the tournament the attention would be mostly on Harry. And with Barty Crouch jr there she could nick any ingredients she would need from Snape stores, because when exposed, the death eater would be responsible for it. So she had carefully instructed Winky to gather some of the restricted potion ingredients.

She had at first wanted to start brewing and stocking potions at Hogwarts, but a talk with Harry had made her change her mind. They were both aware of Dumbledore knowledge of anything that happened at the school and they both wanted to avoid his suspicion for the longest time they could. So she had started with the safe potions under the disguise of a study group. Everybody knew that Snape wasn't teaching anything so it was normal for the most studious witch at school to start a study group, she had talked about the matter to some of her classmates. And soon the group formed with Neville, Susan, Hannah, Harry and her from her year, and Luna and Collin from third year, and Denis from second year. She had invited Ron to the group meeting, but after the second time he declined preferring to spend his time playing chess. She didn't include Ginny because she wasn't that friendly with the girl.

And so she had began storing the potions while to everyone she was only studying potions ahead of time. She limited her brewing to the potions of the first five years of Hogwarts, but the results were excellent. All of them improved on their studies, and she had begun her stock. And soon after that, she extended their study from potions and herbology to include their entire wanded subjects. She also began teaching them meditation to prepare them for learning both occulomancy and the animagus transformation.

In fact she and Harry had both searched for ways to help them master the transformation. They had found two ways, through a potion or through meditation. Finally they had settled for the second way. They had found accidently in a book given to them by the ROR that the wizards had at least three animagus form, one for his personality, one for his element and one for his magic, but to ensure the transformation it needed first the complete control of the mind. They had both been surprised by those fact and both wanted to know if it was true and why nobody seemed to be taking it seriously, so Hermione had approached her head of house, and the teacher answer had confirmed her thoughts of the wizarding world, Mconaggol had denied the possibility of more than one animagus form, and had warned her pupil that what was in the books were all lies printed by some fiction writer. They had found later that the author of the book was mugglborn who had left Britain two centuries ago.

The rest of the year had been a blur to her, and while she had enjoyed the ball, she preferred if she hadn't been the centre of attention.

Rita 's articles hadn't helped the matter, but she and Harry had already agreed to keep the important events of the books, with just small changes, to help them. So they had agreed to destroy the diadem on their fourth year, while waiting until the summer to destroy the locket and the cup.

She had tried to keep a straight face on the third task, but was relieved when nobody asked about her feelings. Apparently been the best friend of Harry had been enough explanation.

The rest of her time at the school had been very frustrating, she couldn't do more now. But she was grateful that it would change when she regain home. She and Harry had begun the first stage of finding their first form, and according to the books they could both achieve it by the chrismast holiday.

The first weeks had been very busy for her. She had begun brewing polyjuice, and truth serum, with all of the other healing potions she had. And when she was free, she would research spells, and potions helpful to their quest. She had already owled the bookstores three times asking for more books.

When she had left her house to the order quarters, she had been very disappointed. Hadn't those people had any common sense? All they would do was to brag that they were fighting you know who, how could they fight him if they were afraid to even say his name. They were busy doing nothing useful. In fact the only one doing something seemed to be Snape, who was their only spy in the death eaters ranks.

She had always been curious to know how had Voldemort succeed in calling his lackeys after his rebirth. He had been alone. But it seemed that he didn't need a death eater to do that. She had began searching the matter in the Black library and was pleased to find a book about bond, and another named dark curses and rituals . She had quickly hid them in her book bag before Mrs Weasley found her.

Talking about the red head, she found it very hard to keep calm around them. They were all hypocrites. Ron was trying to impress her with his role in the resistance, when all he was doing was eating and sleeping, and Ginny and her mother was trying to show her that she was inferior to them, that they were better than her, and that she should be grateful that Ron even gave her his time. It was very apparent in their tones, and their attitude. But she kept her calm. It wasn't time for that; she would put them in their place when the time is right.

The rest of the holiday was very entertaining for her and her brother. They had succeeded in destroying two other Horcruxes. And they had advanced in their magical training. They had used the law against the ministry, because in a magical house there wasn't any monitoring, they both knew that they could use magic without any fear. So they had begun learning the spell of the seventh year.

The first term had been very busy for both pretenders. She had organized the DA, and had kept the study group, while helping Harry, Luna and Neville with their training. But she was very happy.

She had been very careful, around the Weasleys. The comments about love potions still in her mind, and she had searched the matter. She was relieved that a neutralizing draught taken every day could get rid of any love potion, so she had brewed enough to last them a life time, and she had instructed Harry to take a dose every day. It was a matter less to worry about.

When the Christmas holiday neared, Hermione and Harry had discussed the matter of Nagini. They finally agreed that she would go to the ministry, because Harry absence would be immediately noticed, and difficult to explain, while her absence wouldn't raise that many questions.

So when Dobby had apparated to her she had taken Harry cloak, and immediately grabbed the elf hand. They had quickly apparated to the prophecy hall. Thankfully the snack hadn't streaked Mr Weasley yet, so without losing anymore time Hermione quietly slipped past the snack and she placed carefully her hand on the wizard wand, she waited until he was injured to fire from his wand a reducto to the snack head. When she was certain that the snack was dead, and that nobody would suspect her presence, she took Dobby hand, signaling the time of her return.

She was grateful that nobody had noticed her absence, but she was very nervous about the matter. What if Mr Weasley suspected her presence, or what if the headmaster suspected something? And so she spent the next two days very anxious for any news.

She was very happy when she left Hogwarts to the headquarters, because she would find answers to her questions.

Her relief was very great when Harry told her that nobody suspected a thing, because all of them assumed that Mr Weasley had fired the reducto, when they noticed the snack lying dead there. Even the red head wizard hadn't thought anything different; he had felt the hex leaving his wand, so he assumed that with the fear of the moment he had fired it to stop the snack.

The next meeting proved them right, but what had them very furious was the last conversation they had heard from the headmaster office. It was between Snape and Dumbledore

' you want me to do what ?' said Snape, it was clear from his voice that he was furious

'I want you to teach Harry occulomancy'

'but that's insane Albus, we can't stand each other, how can I teach him then ?'

' that's why you'll use Grengroove method, it doesn't need trust'

'but it can leave him insane, I refuse to do it'

'then you leave me with no other solution, I order you to do it, or you 'll find yourself in prison'

'very well headmaster, I will do as you say'

It was very clear that the potion master wasn't happy with his new task, but that he didn't have any choices. But the tap wasn't finished yet, and the rest had them furious at the headmaster.

' you may lose both of them Albus' said an unknown voice

'no Phineas, this experience will drove both of them further, Harry will hate Severus more, and Severus will lose what little patience he have. It will also help implant Tom thoughts in Harry mind, this way we can have another encounter between Harry and Tom.'

' but what if they suspect something ?'

'no, they won't, Severus will blame Harry lazy attitude for his lack of progress, and Harry will suspect that Severus is a death eaters. It will also help me guide Harry, for the next step'

'what about the horcruxes ?' said Phineas

' they have to wait until Harry is ready to go after them, though I will retrieve the ring first, it wouldn't do to leave the stone on anyone hands.'

'what about later ?'

'oh, he will marry the Weasley girl, and settle with her. We have to encourage the mix of the blood, to save the old family. And the Weasleys had done so much for the light that they deserve some prices. Yes Harry and the Granger girl would be a good reward to them'

Harry and Hermione were both stunned, they had never expected that the headmaster manipulations would reach so far. He wanted to implant the hatred of the potion master in Harry, just so he could take the role of the mentor, and to think that he wanted to give them to the Weasleys as a reward for their service. Didn't they have a choice in the matter? They were both silent for a long time before Hermione broke the silence

'so what do we do now ? he will try to stop us if he ever found what we plan to do, he is very confident in his ability to know what is right for everybody, and he won't accept any ideas but his'

'Well, we have to worry about Voldemort first, and then we'll see'

'you know, I 'd love to see the headmaster incapacitate in the fight at the ministry, any idea how we could tell the dark idiot to injure the old coat. But knowing him he will botched it because' she stopped there when she saw the look on Harry face

'you know that you just gave me the solution to all of our problems' said Harry

' how ? no you can't be serious Harry, we can't kill the headmaster'

'oh it won't be us. The headmaster will die honorably while fighting the dark lord. He might even get a post mortem reward. '

'but what about the wizards ? you know that without him there, there is going to be struggle for the power.'

'Probably, but with me defeating the dark idiot, they wouldn't risk my anger. We could use it to our advantages. Let's not worry about it now, we still had to destroy the remaining horcruxes, any ideas ?'

'well, we could hire the goblins to retrieve the ring, but it could also leak out. We aren't certain of the goblins loyalty'

' I sense that you had a solution to that'

'what if we ask Dobby and Kreatchur to go there and see if they can retrieve it for us. You know that Voldemort is very arrogant, and he wouldn't expect a lesser being to search for the ring, so he wouldn't have warded the location against them'

'it's a good idea, we can talk to them tomorrow, but they would first test the protections, and when deemed safe, they would return to bring the ring. There is something else we had to think about Harry'

' what ?'

' we have to be sure that all the horcruxes had been destroyed.'

'yes I know, all we had to worry about now are the ring and my scare, and as we had a way to destroy the ring. We will be free to search for a safe way to destroy the horcrux on my scare without killing me'

' but what if he had made more ? we can't risk him coming back.' We'll have to search the matter before destroying the ring.'

They spend the next two days in the Black library reading books on rituals and curses, but they were often interrupted by the Weasleys children. Hermione had a great urge to curse them into oblivion. She was very frustrated with her lack of progress that she threw her book bag to vent her anger. She took several minutes to calm down before beginning to repack her books, and then she stumbled on two interesting books.

She remembered that she had taken them with her, but so far she hadn't had the time to read them. She was surprised by what she found that she run to Harry immediately happy that she had found a solution to their problem.

'Harry, you won't believe what I had found?' she told him when she had found him in his bedroom

' calm down Hermione, let's head to the library, we can talk freely there' whispered Harry. She blushed feeling guilty that she had made the mistake of talking before been sure that there wasn't any risk. She was very relieved that nobody had seen her little outburst.

They quietly went to the study, and after closing the door, Hermione began talking

'I found these two books in my bag. I had brought them with me from number twelve this summer, to research the matter of the dark mark, but so far I hadn't had a chance to read them. Yesterday when I found them, and I had spent the last night reading them. It had the answer to our questions'

'How? '

'well, to summarize it for you, there is a ritual we can do on the ring to insure there isn't anymore horcruxes for us to destroy, it s an easy one that need a couple of runes and a neutralizing potion, but I had everything in my trunk, so it wouldn't be a problem .I had also found mention of a potion and a charm that could help us getting rid of the horcrux on your scare, but I need to search it properly'

'we' ll worry about that later, now we have to focus on the matter at hand. We have to retrieve the ring first, do the ritual and then destroy it, OK'

' I agree, we do as you have said'

And so they had instructed both elves to go first test the wards in the Gants old home. They were both very happy when both elves returned that night with the ring in a bag. It seemed that Hermione theory was correct, and that Tom Riddle had deemed house elves lesser being to ward the house against them, and because their magic was different from wizards magic their retrieval hadn't triggered the wards around the ring.

They quickly began preparing the ritual, and after finishing the potion they had poured some of it on a parchment before drawing the runes in it, finally they put the ring in the potion for five minutes before finally putting it on the parchment. They both channeled their magic through the runes for another five minutes to the parchment to end the rituals, before throwing the ring in a bowl full of basilic venom, and was pleased when the usual black smock d erupted from it.

When they were sure the horcrux was destroyed they inspected the parchment and was surprised by the results. It seemed the amount of magic they had channeled were greater than needed because they didn't just have the horcruxes identified, they had also their locations. They were both annoyed when they found that they still have another one to destroy before focusing on Harry scare. It seemed Voldemort had found a relique from Griffindor, which was his wand, and that he had hidden it in the chamber of secrets. They resolved to destroy it as soon as they returned to the school.

They decide to rest for the night, and to continue the research the next morning.

The rest of the holiday passed in a blur for them. They hadn't found anything in the Black library, and both were very frustrated with that. They agreed to head to the ROR when they return to school. Maybe they could find something there.

The next morning they left for the school, for the second term. And after the dinner Harry and Hermione had gone to the chamber to retrieve the wand. They found it hidden in the mouth of Salazar statute; they searched for any curses around it, but found none. It seemed the dark lord was certain that nobody was going to find it here so he didn't bother defending his horcrux. While they found his actions very arrogant they both agreed that the fact that a basilic had been lying there and that parseltongue doesn't run daily in the wizarding world were enough protection for the wand. Harry wanted to destroy it then and there, but Hermione pointed out rightfully that they had to keep it until the last moment, they didn't know if Voldemort would make others, and they would need a way to tell before killing him. So they gathered the wand and kept it in the ROR until they were ready to destroy it. Now they had the most difficult one to destroy. It was Harry scare.

They knew that they had to be extremely careful now, because with Harry occulomancy lessons, Snape could find their secrets in a matter of second, and to avoid it Harry would need to keep his calm all the time, because if he lost his concentration for just one second, all would be discovered.

They had both reached the level where they could direct a legilimancy attack, and show the intruder what they wanted him to see, but it would need a great concentration. And Hermione hoped that Harry could succeed in this new challenge.

The first lesson happened exactly like the book, so they both breathed a sigh of relief, while showing anger at the potion master. And so on Harry had to support the torture of the potion master, every so often, while hoping that they wouldn't be discovered.

the first month of the second term had been very frustrating for them, between Snape and Umbidge, Harry had his days full of torture. The only bright spot for him was the DA training which was progressing nicely. They had all worked very hard, and it was showing. He had been very pleased by their progress, especially Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Colin and Denis. They had all finished their second shields and were working on their third, and they had progressed nicely on their animagus training. Harry was certain that they would achieve their forms before the end of the year. Hermione had already had her first transformation, they had both been stunned when she had turned in a unicorn. They hadn't expected it but it was a good surprise, because usually the first form which was the personality wasn't magical. She was now mastering her form and would go to the forest every couple of days to run with the horde there. Harry had decided to wait until he was free of the horcrux on his scare before trying the transformation himself.

It was the first weekend of February when something very interesting happened. Hermione went to the ROR every day after the holiday to search for a way to help Harry, but so far she hadn't found anything. She had been very frustrated with her lack of progress that she decided a break was needed. She resolved to finish her homework before going to the forest for a run.

She had an essay in runes that she wanted out of the way, so she headed to the library, to gather the books she would need, before working on it. While browsing the shelves she found an interesting book on the history of runes that she hadn't read, so she checked it whit Mrs Pince. It would make a good change of her reading material for last month. She finished her homework, and left for a quick run in the forest. It was very liberating, and she felt very good after her trip to the forest.

That night she decided to read the book on runes in her bed because she knew that nobody would interrupt her. What she found had her stunned. The book hold the solution to her problem, and it was lying there unnoticed. She quickly looked around and after making sure nobody was there she performed a copying spell on the book. She had altered it slightly to be able to copy books from the library without alerting Mrs Pince.

She reread the book a second time, and after taking some notes, she left the tower and went to search for Harry.

She found him in the ROR training. When he finished he grabbed a water bottle and took a drink before sitting beside her. She happily informed him of her discovery

'you know, it still surprise me how much in formations we had found in the history section of the Library. It is another proof of the wizarding world stupidity, they had the solution in front of them but they don't use it because they are too lazy to read or they think they are too right in their own ways to change'

' are you sure it would work. You know we can't risk trying it if we weren't sure that it will work ?'

' yes the ritual is a simple one , but it would need some preparations, and some of the ingredients aren't very common, it would be easy to prepare it. But the problem would be to ensure its safety and efficiency '

'well it isn't as if we could find a subject test who would need this cleansing' he stopped at that when he saw the look on her eyes 'what ?'

'well in fact we have the perfect subject test on hand, we just need to find a way to convince him'

'tell me you don't mean him' at her nod, he exclamed ' Snape. How on earth, do you want to convince him to help us ?'

'listen Harry, let's first prepare for the ingredients for the ritual, it would need time, and when we are ready, then we can worry about telling him'

And so they began the preparations. Harry was surprised at some of the ingredients. How can they collect unicorn water, and what of the dragon blood or the phoenix tears, they would need at least two vials of each of them. The basilic venon was a simple one, and they had enough supply of it, but the goblin made dagger, would be a problem. They would also need a brush made of unicorn hair. The last ingredient was the heart blood of virgin. And it seemed that it was the only ingredient he knew where to get because Hermione was a virgin.

They both agreed that they would send Dobby to the apothecary for the dragon blood. The phoenix tears surprisingly were easy. They had found from Dobby that Fawks gave a vial of tears each month to the infirmary. And that he spend a night there where Poppy or Snape would gather the tears.

The unicorn water and unicorn hair wouldn't be difficult. Hermione would gather that ingredient. She knew where the unicorn of the forbidden forest gathered, and she was accepted by the unicorn because of her animagus form.

And they both agreed to gather enough ingredients for at least four wouldn't do to have to wait after the first attempt if it was successful. And they both knew that it would be best if they waited until Dumbledore was outside of Hogwarts.

So they had spent the month of March very anxious. And finally it was the day where they were betrayed by Edjcombe. They were both escorted to the headmaster office. And when the talk was taking place, Harry had a spur of the moment. He waited until Fudge ordered the aurors to arrest the headmaster, and he unnoticeably throw a disarming spell at the headmaster, before he return the wand to the headmaster, by a quick spell. Dumbledore didn't have time to react at all, he quickly called Fawks, and vanish leaving a fuming Fudge and Umbridge.

When they left the headmaster office, Hermione had dragged Harry to the ROR, where she lashed at him for his impulsiveness.

' I don't think someone other noticed, and I did it to neutralize the wand. It wouldn't do us any good, if Voldemort succeed in mastering it'.

They spend the next days in a fear, but they finally were relieved, when they listen to the last order meeting. Dumbledore knew he had lost the wand, but apparently he suspected the aurors present that day.

So they were both happy, that it went well. Now all they had to do was try the ritual. But for that they would need their potion master help.

They spend two weeks trying to find the best way to talk to the potion master. Finally they agreed that Hermione would be the one talking to him about the ritual, because he would go ballistic with Harry. They also agreed that the pensive incident needed to happen. In fact it would give them the best reason for the ritual.

And so the week after the pensive incident, found a very nervous Hermione waiting outside of the potion classroom. She gathered her courage, and entered when she heard the 'gentle' invitation of her professor. She closed the doors and approached the desk where her professor was sitting, and she waited.

When it became apparent that she wouldn't speak, he stood and snarled at her 'well, what do the know it all want now ?'

She nervously replied 'professor do you want to get rid of the dark mark ?' well way to go girl, now he would just strangle you thought Hermione. She projected all of her knowledge of the ritual and her reasons for it when she felt his attack, and she didn't break contact, until she was sure he had understood all of the implication of the ritual.

He asked her 'how do you know all of this ? she opened her mouth to answer when he continue how did you know to search for this specific ritual ?'

She knew then that if she lied she would lose her chance, so she told him what had happened to Harry and her with the time turner, she left out her family ties with Harry, but she told him the rest. He was very surprised by all of it, especially when she told him about the books. He even suspected her of lying, but when she told him of his childhood, and his friendship with Lily he believe her.

'so do you want to get rid of this mark. To stop been a puppet? please professor I know you're a good man please help us'

he remained silent for a long time, before he replay 'ok Ms Granger, I'll help you, but I don't want you're idiotic friends there. It will be just the two of us. If we succeed you'll have the experience needed for Mr Potter ritual'

' but professor, if we succeed in the first one there isn't a reason to wait another month, for Harry. And I prefer to have you there to help me if things go wrong'

They spend the rest of the night going over the preparation, and finally they agreed to do the ritual, the next week. It was the early date they could find because the ritual needs to be done on a new moon. Snape had told her that he would bring the dagger

They had finished the preparation, and both were certain that she could draw the runes without any problem. So she was surprised when Snape had called her after their potion class. When he asked her to his study, she was certain that there was a problem. But he just wanted to know if she had finished all the preparations. They agreed to meet the next day in his office before heading to the forest. Officially Harry and Hermione have detentions with the potion master, and they would help him gather ingredients from the forest.

The ritual itself was fairly simple. Hermione had worn a white gone under her clock. She guided the two wizards to the unicorn source. And began the ritual, first she took her cloak and shoes off. And she drew a circle near the water. Next she guided the professor to do same, and to step in the circle. She drew with the dragon blood a set of runes around the mark. Then she took the dagger, and she accidently cut her thumb with the dagger, it wasn't deep so she left it, she had more important matter at hand. She cut the mark; she knew she needed to draw blood. She poured the basilic venom on the cut, and waited. She knew she had to be extremely careful with it because it could kill the professor. They were all pleased when a black smoke left the mark, then she poured the vial of the phoenix tears on the mark. When the wounds began healing she washed the wound carefully with the water source. She was pleased to notice the faded mark on his arm, but she knew she still had work to do. So she cut herself across the left breast and she used her blood to draw the final set of runes on the mark. She healed her wound before beginning to chant the cleansing spell. Finally she used the water source again to wash the professor arm. She was very happy when she noticed that the mark had completely disappeared.

She waited until the professor was conscious again and guided him to where Harry was waiting; they gave him a vial of pepper up potion, before leaving him there. They had a ritual to do.

The next morning found three exhausted, but very happy wizards, sleeping in the forest. They had succeeded in their task. Now they could prepare for the last battle with the dark lord

Chaptre9

The morning after the ritual found three very relieved wizards. They had done it. They left the forest and headed to the school where they separated, Snape had gone to the dungeon, while the other two went to the tower. It was still early and they knew that nobody would ask akward questions. They were also happy it was a Saturday, so they wouldn't have to go to class.

They spend all the morning sleeping, and hadn't woken up until lunch time, and after eating in the great hall, they headed to the ground. It was fortunate that the Weasleys had quiditich practice for the last game of the year, so they could be alone for the time been.

They were both aware that the time neared for Voldemort demise, but they were unsure of the way they would do it. Harry had spent the last month subtly guiding Riddle in his mind, and showing him his relationship with Sirius. They had instructed Kreatcher to talk to Narcissa, about Sirius and Harry closeness. And were happy when the elf had reported back that Lucius had also been there, and that he had taken the hint they wanted.

And so they began planning for the last confrontation with the dark idiot as they named him. They knew from the book that he had sent some of his most deadly death eaters to the ministry. And so they'd have to kill them. They didn't need Dumbledore way of dealing. No they were best of dead. But they need information about their skills. They also needed the ministry map, to know their way around the building; it wouldn't do to be trapped there with some killers after your head. The last thing they agreed to research was for a way to off Tom once and for all. They wouldn't relay on a fluke like in the books, and they needed to be certain of his death, so they agreed to search for some way to finish him. They knew that they had two month before the attack.

In the week following the ritual, Harry began feeling a change in his power. He felt like he had a boost of power, he had tried to accio a book from the shelf and finish with the shelf dumped on him he would need to relearn to cast all of his spells now.

His mind was much clearer, and he could focus better. When he shared these facts with Hermione, she told him that maybe his magic had been fighting the horcrux, but now with it been gone he had all of his power back. And so she told him that she would do the research while he had his magic under control. It would be normal for Hermione to check tome on anything in the library, while Harry presence would immediately raise suspicion.

And so the first two weeks Hermione researched the ministry map, and the death eaters' records. It had been easy to find both informations. Hogwarts library had a section for magical engineering, and it listed several building and showed their structure. She found the map of the ministry with all of the wards used for its protection. The book also showed Azkaban, and Saint Mango.

The library had also a collection of the prophet from its beginning to the present day, so they had easily found the transcription to the trials of death eaters, they had a good idea about the crimes of the convicted ones, and their fighting style.

It was unbelievable what one could find in Hogwarts library.

Hermione had gone to Snape, and she had asked him about the death eaters. The informations he had provided had completed their knowledge, and by the end of the second week after the ritual they had enough informations to formulate their attack plan.

They had decided that some death eaters needed to die. They wouldn't make Dumbledore mistakes by giving everyone a second chance, even if he didn't redeem himself. They weren't fool. But they also wouldn't kill everyone. It would be very suspicious of them, and it would give the minister the proof he needed for his claims about Harry. They had agreed from the informations they had gathered that the three Lestranges, Dolohov, Mcnair, Avery, Greyback, Rokwood, Nott Senior, Crabb senior and Goyle senior were the most vicious ones, and they were the ones who needed to be killed immediately. The others would get a second chance. They just needed a way to get them to the ministry. They knew from the book that most of them will be at the ministry, but they were some who wouldn't like Greyback, and so they needed to prepare for his death carefully.

The fate of Dumbledore had also been greatly discussed. They needed to be dealt with, and while they agreed that he was better dead, they couldn't do it right away, they had decided that while his death would be best, they couldn't afford it now. Harry was still minor, and they didn't know how the aftermaths of the battle would turn. They needed time to instaur the changes they wanted to the wizarding world, and with the headmaster alive nobody would try to do something. But in the same time, they needed him weak, because it would give them the freedom of action they needed.

The last matter they needed to plan carefully was how they were going to kill the death eaters and their lord. While the killing curse was effective, it was also a one ticket away to azkaban. They needed to make it look like accident. As for the dark idiot they needed some way to not just end him but to show all the wizards present that you don't mess with Harry Potter, without been labeled dark. They settled for a couple of potions to help them with the death eaters, it would be more effective with less energy.

The last week of April, Hermione was doing her runes essay, when she found an interesting thing. « the justice ritual is an ancient form of magic that use not just runes but also wandless magic and incantations. It needed six casters with one been the leader and the executer, and a magic sacrifice, it would be successful if the casters were pure of heart body magic and intentions, and given enough power it could be used against any darkness . » it continued on several pages explaining the ritual, the runes, the incantations and the preparations needed for it. The first condition was for all the casters to be pure of body and heart. She found that the casters needed to be virgin, and that their sense of justice must overcome their hatred of the person the ritual is cast on. What had gathered her intention was a sentence in the end

« a justice ritual can be used to try several person at the same time, but for that to happen it needed very powerful casters. It could have better results if the casters were of different birth, because it would give them more power than if they were of the same birth ».

She had copied all of the informations from the library, before heading back to meet Harry and the others. She was stunned by what one could find in the library, and she kept asking herself, why didn't they learn anything about wizarding culture? Why were they kept in the dark, while the pureblood knew all of this? It could have helped the mugglborn in the wizarding society, while giving the pureblood reason to trust them, and to interact with them.

The world needed a change, and they were bringing it.

Harry and Hermione had spent the month of May preparing for the attack. They had finally settled for the ritual, because nobody would find anything to say about it. It was old pure magic. And it would give them the opportunity they needed to deal not only with Voldemort but also with Dumbldore. Hermione had found that the person whose magic was going to be scarified would lose his magic if he had wronged the casters, or if the ritual was done to fight a great darkness. She was greatly amused by this, and found it quit ironic that the great wizard would end squib for the greater good.

They had search for the people that will help them cast the spell. It had been easy to choose Neville and Luna, they were both powerful, and of good heart, but the other two would need more research. Ron and Ginny were out because they didn't trust them. Hermione had suggested they take two mugglborns with them, because it was the only meaning to different of birth she could come with. They finally settled on the Crivee brothers, they both had a soft spot for the two boys, and they knew that Collin and Dennis were both very powerful.

And so they had began taking their friend to the forest to learn the different steps of the rituals. It helped that all of them had found their animal by the end of April. So they would go to the forest to practice their forms, and learn the steps of the ritual.

Harry had told them that the ritual they were practicing would help bring Voldemort down, and all of them had happily agreed to help him, Neville had asked about the weasley absence from their group, but Harry and Hermione had told him that Ron and Ginny didn't meet the ritual condition, and because of it they hadn't told them anything, so the matter was dropped, and the other four helped them distracting the Weasleys at school.

The time of the ministry confrontation was fast approaching, and it was very hard on Harry and Hermione. They had discussed their strategy enough time to know what to do, and how to react in every situation. They had also trained with Neville, Luna, Colin and Denis in the ROR; which they would sneak in every night, and avoid Umbridge lackeys and wards; and were now certain that they were ready for the fight.

They had also posted Dobby and Kreatcher at the ministry, to warn them when the death eaters will be there. They were ready for the final confrontation now.

The morning of their history exam, found a very nervous Harry, waiting for his sister in the common room. They had agreed beforehand that they wouldn't interfere in Hagrid expulsion, and Mcgonaggol attack because it will take a lot of time and efforts to do. And they had more important task to focus on, so they waited until after the exam before sneaking to an empty classroom, where they waited for the elves to report.

They were beginning to feel anxious, and that maybe all of their preparation were for nothing, when they heard the pop of apparition. They were very relieved that they hugged the elves.

« master Harry sir, we 's here to tell you bad men are in the ministry » said Dobby

« thanks to both of you, you had done a great job » said Harry

« excellent, now we will ask you to do another task before you take a good rest » said Hermione

They exited the room, and separated. Harry went to search for the ministry crew, while Hermione went to gather their supply, before going to Snape office to warn him.

They had prepared for the event, and had placed several traps in the school, to have Umbrige and her brigade out of their way, so they set their different traps to work, before hiding in the corridor near the toad office.

The ministry crew; as it will be known; waited until the toad left her office, before Hermione broke the wards on the door, and they entered. They quickly took the floo to the ministry, and there began the battle that would end the old reign.

They all went to the hall of prophecy, where Harry searched for the one about him. He knew that the death eaters wouldn't act until he has the prophecy in his hand so, he wasn't concerned about their safety for now.

He took the sphere and subtly exchanged it with another containing a burning potion, nobody but Hermione knew about it, and they had both agreed that it was the best way.

So when the death eaters began attacking they were expecting some mediocre students, but they faced some very skilled fighters. Avery was the first to go down thanks to a well placed Diffendo by Harry. Quickly followed, Dolohov by Hermione, the Lestranges brother, were both fighting the Cryvees before they were taken down by the burning potions. Bellatrix found her end at the hand of Neville, by a well placed Reducto, and Mcnair life ended by a slicing curse from Luna.

Harry didn't take any chances with the death eaters, when he saw someone in troubles he quickly threw a bottle of some offensive potion that would take care of the attacker.

When the order arrived they found six dead death eaters, and six others struggling while the students were unharmed. Harry and crew left the order member taking care of the death eaters, and they quietly headed to the lobby. They were waiting for the two great wizards to make their entrance.

They didn't have to wait for long, Dumbledore in all his glory was heading their way, to presumly insure they were safe, but before he could talk to them, Voldemort was also there.

The two of them began duelling, and Harry knew that it was time to take actions. He quietly indicated to the other six that it was time, and so they took their positions circling the two duelers, before they began drawing runes.

The first set was a silent one, but the second set of runes would need incantations, and because of that nobody noticed what the six students were doing, until it was too late. Dumbledore had been the first one because he began feeling his magic leaving him, he searched for his surrounding and when he noticed the students' formation he knew what they were doing. He tried to stop them, but found that he couldn't move nor talk.

The battle had ended in the ministry and the members of order were in time to see the end of the ritual. Harry had directed the magic to Voldemort body, and they all saw the dark lord burning, soon there wasn't left of him anything but ashes, and a black cloud, that began emerging. The six students were all surrounded by a white glow, while the headmaster was surrounded by a grey one. The gathering saw the grey around the headmaster weakened while the students seemed to glow more, it seemed as if the headmaster was feeding the students. And the more they glow the more the black cloud weakens until it disappeared completely. The students continued to glow for at least half an hour before the bright disappeared, and they all collapsed.

They were quickly transported to St Mango, by the order members, while the minister stood there gaping. He didn't know what to do, he who mustn't be named had really been back, and he had assisted to his defeat. He would need to work quickly to remain in his office.

Nobody would know the exact results of the ritual until a month after. The six students hadn't just disposed of the dark idiot, they had also used the remaining magic to destroy his strongest followers. Fifty death eaters would be found dead, with the nine werewolves and the ten vampires that served the mad man, but it didn't end there, they had also attacked the dementors and inferi and had destroyed them completely.

The ritual had enabled them to take Voldemort magic, by the right of conquest and they had used it to destroy his followers, it was that powerful that it killed all of them, and what was left was cleansed y Dumbledore magic, which was then used to clean and feed the wards at Hogwarts and St Mango, disabling not only the curses that were on the school, but also ending all the charms that Dumbledore had placed to ensure Harry compliance.

The strangest thing was Umbridge fate. The toad was found dead in her office surrounded by blood quills, with one on her hand. The healer reported that she was dead due to blood and magic loss by the blood quill.

Chapter 10

Hermione woke up in a hospital room, next to her was Harry, and Neville and on the other side Luna Colin and Denis. They were been checked by the healers. She checked her watches, and found that they had been out for four hours.

It was a good thing she had monitored their actions at the ministry, because right now they hadn't completed the task. They still had two things to worry about. The last of Voldemort horcruxes and the two youngest Weasleys.

She waited until they returned to Hogwarts, and after she made sure that Mrs Pomfrey left the infirmary, and the four other students were asleep, she took the special time turner she had nicked at the ministry, and gave it two tours.

Unlike the standard time turner, this one took you to a day back. And she chose to go back for two days, to be able to rest before beginning her actions.

When the spinning stopped, she left the infirmary quickly, and headed to the shack under Harry's cloack, where after cleaning the bed she called Winky, and asked her to stop anybody from entering, before she adjusted her watch, and took the sleeping draught.

When she woke up, she found she had slept for twelve hours, so she had a day before the attack to complete her tasks.

She went to her dorm, to fetch the wand and the potions needed, before leaving Griffindor tower, and heading to the dungeons, she still had a task to do.

Last year with Barty Crouch jr here, Harry and Hermione had asked their elves to nick any restricted ingredients from Snape stores. When the imposter was discovered all the suspicion went toward him, and Hermione had been able to brew several restricted potions, specially a new version of polyjuice which last from two to eight hours, given the amount of ingredients used. It was explained in some of the potions books she had bought, and was used in aurors trainings.

The night before the attack, she and Harry had checked the map when they were discussing the last details of the attack. To their surprise a second spot of Hermione Granger was on the map, it was with the two youngest Weslays, and they were heading to the great hall, while some of the Slytherins were heading in the opposite direction.

Harry and Hermione were both surprised by that. For them it means just one thing, she had time turned. It was the only explanation, but both knew that it was something really important that made her do it, so they waited. Two hours exactly they received a note by Dobby, telling them what happened.

Hermione had polijuiced as Harry, and had led Ron and Ginny, to an ambuscade by the slytherins. It had been the only solution to leave them both behind without raising too many suspicions. The two Weasleys were stuck at the infirmary with four Slytherins for a week minimum, and Harry had a week detention with Snape.

So now that she was about to do it she knew exactly what to do. She took the polyjuice special form, she choose it to last for three hours, to be safe, and headed to meet with the two Weasleys. She complained that she didn't saw Ron as before because he had been pretty busy with Quiditich training, while Harry was stuck at the common room. It had been all she needed to say to have Ron launch on a one sided conversation about quiditich, and how he wanted to improve the team tactics next year. Ginny rejoined them, as she saw it was an opportunity to have Harry alone.

Hermione guided them to the great hall careful to reach it at the same time as the slytherins. Next thing they knew Malfoy launched some insults about blood traitor, and Ron lost his calm. Hermione had a hard time keeping a straight face and her effort made her face red which was interpreted as a form of anger.

The fight that followed was the worse Hogwarts had seen this year. Six students ended in the infirmary, Ron had the bones in his right arm and foot melting, and would need a week in the infirmary, while Ginny had the half left side of her face burned, and would need at least four days there. The Slytherins weren't any better, they too suffered from cutting curses, burns, breaking bones, and the such. Surprisingly 'Harry' was the only one unscathed. But he received a week detention from Snape.

It was even better than what Hermione had hoped for. Now she had just to destroy the last horcrux, right at the beginning of the ritual, to get rid of Voldemort once and for. She headed to the ROR and asked for a pensive, and she reviewed the ministry battle, she wanted to see if she would help while time turned or not. Effectively she noticed several stunning spells, that hit their target just before a cutting curse, or a reducto, and she knew that she was the one firing them.

She woke up early in the morning, and set up to finish the identification potion she would need, before packing it with enough basilic venom to destroy the last horcrux.

She left the school at noon via Dobby express, and waited under Harry's cloack, in the lobby, until the death eaters show up, then she saw her group arrival, and the battle that resulted. She had a hard time at keeping out of it, but she helped every time she felt her help needed. When she noticed that Voldemort arrived, she set to begin her task. She threw the wand in the identification potion, and waited until it was ready. She was relieved that he didn't add any new one, and she put the wand in the basilic venon just as Harry began the ritual. It had finally ended. They were free of Voldemort.

Hermione waited until the group was transported with Dumbledore to the hospital to move. She was surprised to notice some corpse's lying there. Something had happened, she was curious to find out what, but knew that it wasn't the right time.

She called Winky once again and asked the elf to take her to the shack.

When she arrived, she noticed that she had eight hours to spare, so she headed to the ROR. She had some research to do, and couldn't do it in the library.

She wanted to check for the law on emancipation. While Dumbledore was unconscious right now, she didn't know how long he will stay that way, and with Harry been still minor, they didn't know what the headmaster could come with.

In the books provided by the room, she found some interesting news. First Harry could claim his emancipation right now, all that was needed was the agreement of two ministry head departments with either the minister agreement or the head of the wizangamot, and for the agreement to be unchallenged for a year once the paperwork had been filled in either the ministry or Gringotts.

Harry had all of that, his participation in the tournament last year provided the agreement, but the bit about the challenge was frightening. Still it was a good start.

It was in the next book where she found the solution, the ICW emancipation statute. It was an old law in the chart of the ICW that all the students that had five years of magical education could claim their emancipation provided they pass the ICW standards tests .

The test was in fact the international OWLS, and NEWTS, and if the student pass them with at least six OWLS and four NEWTS, he could be declared an adult, and be able to pass the international apparition test. Not only that but the student could pass their muggle tests for A level.

Hermione double checked the informations, and she found that the test could be passed at any time, the only condition was that the student must pay 200 galleons for the OWLS, and 300 galleons for the NEWTS. If he wanted to pass his muggle exams and apparition tests it was another 300 galleons.

So for both of them it will be 1600 galleons to be considered adults. It would be a small price to be free.

She returned to the infirmary, and shared with Harry all she had found in the ROR. They both knew that they could pass their NEWTS, and they had practised apparition before, so they knew that they would pass the test.

The next morning, they asked Dobby to take them to the bank. There they filled the paperwork, for both of them to pass their ICW tests, Gringotts would provide bank statement for their monthly tuitions for the last five years. They didn't want anybody noticing what they were doing, they wanted it to be a surprise for everybody.

Both of them were surprised by how easy it had been for them, they were notified that they would begin the exams the next day. First they would pass the OWLS, for a week, then they would pass their Newts, for the next week. They would floo from gringotts to the ICW building in Bern, and take their exams there

The price would be paid from Harry trust vault for both of them. They were told that until they had adult status they couldn't ask for a bank statement about the Potter vaults.

The next three weeks, passed quickly for them. They had to support the visit of Mrs Weasley, and her mothering attitude. She had been very furious at them for their stunt, but both Harry and Hermione suspected that it was more the fact that Ron and Ginny weren't with them, that angered her. She was placated when she found that her children were injured the day before the attack, and couldn't go with Harry to the ministry.

Harry and Hermione had used the time turners they had taken from the ministry, so they had in fact passed six weeks in that time, since they time turned every day to be able to pass their exams.

They choose potions, herbology, charms, transfiguration, DADA, COMC, runes, arithmancy, history, astronomy, and muggle languages. It had been a good surprise for them to find that languages was also an exams proposed in the ICW test, they needed to be proficient in three language minimum for their OWLS, and five in the NEWTS.

The good thing about those tests was that the results were immediately given to the students, so both of them knew they had succeeded in their OWLS, and then NEWTS.

The day after the end of the magical test they traveled once again to the ICW buildings once again, this time to take their apparition test, and portkey making license.

Then they began the second round of exams. It had been more easy for them, and before the end of the week, they both had their A levels.

They were surprised when they found that they could have their driving license and a passport in the same time, and both completed the paperwork.

They would receive their final mark by the end of June, but from now on, they both were adults.

The last thing they did that day before leaving gringotts, was for Harry to claim his inheritance. He was given his family ring, and a complete review of his vaults.

He would study it before making any decisions. But the first thing he did with his new status as head of Potter house was to recognize Hermione as his sister.

The news of the magical world, had been very interesting. The ministry group had been protected from the unwanted attention, but Harry and Hermione had both been able to have an idea about what was going on.

The number of death eaters dead was very surprising, especially Umbridge, the werewolves, and the vampires. The destruction of the dementors was also a good thing for them, but the most important thing that had happened was Dumbledore state. He was still unconscious, and his magical reserves were very low, Mcgo and Pomfrey had both been speaking about it the last week, while they thought they were alone. They both feared for the headmaster health and for the magical world if anything happened to him, especially since the mugglebornes orientation hadn't occurred yet.

Hermione found it very suspicious since both women were talking about the new mugglebornes. Dumbledore hadn't been involved in her introduction of the magical world. It had been Mcgo that had done it, so what had these women meant. She vowed to find out. She would spend the summer searching for this new mystery. Knowing that she didn't have much time left at the school, she resolved to use her resources at the school, as she didn't knew if she could find anything outside.

So the first moment she found, she went to the ROR; where she thought about finding the truth about what she heard from Mcgo and Pomfrey. She was surprised when she found a diary in front of her as well as five books that dealt with compulsion, it was really suspicious to her, and she began reading. But quickly her surprise changed to horror when she finished reading the diary and the first book; and her feeling didn't change even after finishing the books, in fact her resolve to be free of that society was even bigger after what she found.

She copied the books and the diary, hiding the copies in her bookbag, before thinking about how to change the situation and she was presented by three other books, which she also copied, deciding to read them in her bed, as she found that it was time for dinner. Leaving the room she headed toward the great hall resolving to talk to Harry about what she found at the first avaible chance.

Unfortunately she had to wait until next night, as she didn't have time to finish reading everything and Harry was surrounded by well wishers and sycophants who wanted to make good impression on him, especially after believing what had been previously published by the prophet all day. So after making sure, that their housemates were asleep, she went to his dorm to share what she found.

'so let me resume what I gathered from your explanations, the purebloods been getting weaker each generations thanks to inbreeding as usual blame everything on muggleborns, not just that but also they are afraid of the muggleborns. And the solutions they found was to control those they consider weaker by a form of block curse, which reduce the magical ability of the muggleborn, they also used some compulsions on the letters to force the students to abide by their policy' said Harry

'Well; your summary is a bit messy, and lack some point details, but you got the git of the problems. I found that the headmaster each year meet a board composed by him the head of the department of mystery, the head of the misuse of magic, the head of DMLE, the minister, a member of the examining board and a member of the wizangamot. Their mission is choosing which muggleborn got to Hogwarts, and which got to the lower schools, and the rest who got their whole magic completely bond. They do it based on the number of the magical accidents the child has. Hogwarts get the weakest of the lot, while the most powerful get bounded. Then the headmaster cast the spell which he is the only one to know the only one to know the curse. Or he was the only one before we found out.' Answered Hermione

'why is it only the quills that are cursed.' asked Harry

'well from what I found the curse is a form of magical contract, so the quills and ink are just means to apply it. But the curse is sustained by some wards here in Hogwarts. I found that the infirmary had a whole secret wing connected to Pomfrey office, which had not just our files sorted by year, but also the wardstones that controlled all this lot'

'Now that we know of it what do you propose to do. Do we leave it as it was or do we do something about it'

' well you know the more I found about this society the less I want to stay, but as you have said to me countless times before I have a saving people complex so I guess we have to do something about that matter. I don't know why but I think that what you found is just the surface, and that there is more that is unknown to us.'

'yes I agree with you Harry, we have to be careful, if anybody know about us they could force us to their mold. We need to search it through and find all we can before taking any actions. We also need to find if we have been affected by this curse'

So they spent the next hour talking and plotting until they had a tentative plan. The next day was the best opportunity to do what they needed, as they had just two days before the end of term. So both sneaked to Gringgots, where they asked to see a curse breaker other than Bill Weasley. They didn't want to be found out this early.

Five hours later both were really livid with anger, for the first time they found their mind clear and that they were in control of all of their faculties. The curse breaker was surprised by the condition of the two teens. Both had several compulsions charms cast on them some of them as old as eight years, while some were in effect for a year. They also had some blocks still in place that needed dealing with.

Both had thought that the healer they had seen two years ago had healed them completely but it seems that he hadn't.

The good news for them was that they could get rid of everything wrong with them in just three hours, and then they would need to get a protective amulet to protect them from future aggression. They would also need to take a purging potion for a month, as well as some nourishing potions for six months for the healing to be complete. the curse breaker had called in a healer to help, and both had been really helpful for the two teens. The last thing recommended for them was to magically change their name so they couldn't be forced in magical contracts.

Both of them were adults; as they had passed their NEWTS; so if they didn't do it they could be forced to enter some magical contracts that had been signed by their old magical guardian.

That was what decided them to destroy the system that had kept them controlled for the last fifteen years. Both had been told that they could still be subjected to curses and compulsion without their knowledge.

So returning to Hogwarts both sneaked a last time to the ROR, where both asked about the way to access the secret room in the infirmary and a way to find and destroy those wards, both were surprised when a diary popped in front of them. It was Dumbledore diary, and in it they found all the details to access and destroy years of control and oppression of mugglborns. It didn't take them long to have a plan.

Using the invisibility cloak and the marauder map, both reached the room without any interference. They went to east wall and stopped right in front of the tapestry decorating it, then Hermione went to the right side of the frame, right in the middle she found what she had been looking for, a rune itched just there, and moving her wand silently she cast the spell she knew would disable the alarm attached to the secret door, just as she had found from the ROR book.

They ound herself in a room as big as the great hall, covered in filing cabinet where each had at least a hundred files in stores. Both moved silently to the seventh row from their left and there they found the cabinet of her year at Hogwarts. they knew that each cabinet had the files of the witches and wizards of that year, not just the students but all the witch and wizards at the English soil. More than half of them were muggleborns and had their magic stripped and given to a worthy pureblood. They knew that they kept a blood sample of every one of them here and renewed the spells needed each year at the end of the school year.

It was the task of the headmaster, his deputy and the school nurse, along with two unspeakable; each year just after the train left the school, they would all meet and began the task of casting the spells needed to keep controlling the muggleborns. They would cast it at the wardstones connected to the filing cabinets, as casting the spells individually would be time consuming and impractical.

Hermione went to the cabinet file of her year, and disabling the alarms on it opened it before going directly to her file, and began reading. Harry moving silently had taken his own file and was also reading it. Even after finding this room, they had been hoping that it had been just a fluke, but after reading their files, they knew that what they had found was real, and if they didn't do something to change it, they would be slaves to this society once Dumbledore woke up.

The headmaster was just a symptom to a sick society, he wasn't the main problem, but thanks to his actions they wouldn't need to do much to free themselves and the others, all they would need to do was destroy his life work, making it impossible for anyone to redo it.

Their decision made they went to the backroom, where they knew from Dumbles diary were thirteen pedestals, each one of them had thirteen ward stones on it. They knew that they powered the curses and spells cast on the files and the blood samples. They had found that this room had just the files of the muggleborns and some of the powerful halfbloods, and that there was another room where they kept the files of the purebloods, but unlike this one it had just seven pedestals with seven ward stones on each pedestal.

They knew that they didn't have the time to disable each ward individually as it would mean casting the spells at each wardstone, then destroying the pedestal holding them. It would take a lot of time and energy, and while both were powerful they had neither the time nor the power to overcome those wards one by one as they were linked to Hogwarts wards, but they could disable both sets of wards, with just one move.

They had found a connection between the two sets of wardstones, that nobody but Dumbledore knew about. Thanks to Dumbledore work she would need to disable just pedestals not the twenty, as the headmaster had changed the warding schema , to just one pedestal with three ward stones connecting all the wards he had cast, not just on those files, but also on the school. The headmaster in his wisdom had changed it twenty years ago, because he thought that he was the only one powerful enough to repower the twenty wards on this sets, but he also connected some others wards to his new schema, keeping them to himself, and just showing his deputy and school nurse the new warding schema as just a solution to save the time and energy the spent each year on the previous schema.

Going to the center of the room they found the pedestal connecting all those wards, and to their surprise on it was a long gold quill and old heavy book. Both immediately that it was the quill used for the hogwarts letter and the book of names. It was really easy and they were saved the search for both of those objects. Levitating the Hogwarts book carefully, Hermione replaced it by transfigured quills while Harry examined it carefully for any connection to the ward schema. They found three runes keeping the book in this room that they transferred immediately to the transfigured quills they were using.

They began casting not on the ward stones individually but on the pedestal itself; they knew that it was connected to the Hogwarts wards, but not the main source. They didn't try disabling the connection; no they fed it more power to make it implode with the overwhelming power fed into it, connecting it into the main power source which was a node right under Hogwarts.

And right before their eyes they saw the three stones growing brighter with the power they got fed from the node, before the rest of the ward stones in the room grew brighter, then each stone exploded as it reached the maximum amount of energy it could hold, then each pedestal exploded as it too was overpowered by the energy it received, they left the room as the last pedestal exploded destroying the quill and the and returning to the cabinet room, they noticed that the cabinet were all growing brighter before on each of them a series of runes became black and then disappeared, then on each file all the runes cast on it would glowed brighter right before they became the blackest black right before disappearing, it moved rapidly from cabinet to cabinet, from file to file, and they noticed that the blood samples all dried before the cabinets holding them exploded from the backlash of the power release. All the runes on the files burned causing all those files to burn. Both teens were stunned when a light connected all those files to the book they had taken but it didn't burn, both noticed that the book was been fed from all those files before they burned to crisp.

When the light dimed, they were surprised to find that all the elements on those files had been copied in the book of names, returning it to its original action. Dumbles had changed the action of the book to just notifying them of the names of the children, when the original function was to have a complete file of the child and its state.

It took them just three hours to destroy centuries of wizarding control, especially more than half century of Dumbledore life work, the medical files were just the first, but they had also destroyed all his work, as he connected it to that pedestal, and nobody knew that when they feed the wardstones they would just keep his work. But with what they had done she had just destroyed all of his work. Then they went ahead and sealed the door to the room, making it impossible to anyone to enter those rooms.

Both silently returned to their dorms, keeping their actions secret, and were really thankful when the next day they were able to board the train without anyone suspecting their involvement of last night activities.

Luckily their actions went unnoticed, and by the time someone would suspect a thing, and by the time someone would notice the explosion of the wardThe whole results of their actions wouldn't be known for several years to come. The immediate result their actions caused was the destruction of all the wards in the office of underage magic, and the destruction of all the connected files in the DOM and Saint Mangouste. The compulsion wards had all been connected thanks to Dumbles thinking he was the only one able to keep those secrets, and worthy of the responsibility of keeping the tradition of the wizarding world. It had also destroyed the wardstone used for the detection of underage magic, the copy of the book of names that the ministry had. It will take them months to replace all the wards and as everybody would be busy nobody noticed the actions of two siblings.

The next results of their actions were the death of the casters of those wards. Two witches and three wizards all died thanks to their cores imploding from the magic that feeded it. Harry and Hermione overpowering the wardstones had caused it, thanks to those idiots connecting their cores to those wards.

Those deaths didn't occure immediately, no they began with the death of Dumbles by the time the wardstones exploded, and was the perfect cover of the actions of the Potters. Everybody assumed that the headmaster death was the reason those wardstones exploded, and nobody took the time to properly investigate. The next to die was the unspeakbles and the head of DMLE, the last one were Pomfrey who died ten years after those events, and lastly Mcgo who lived the longest but eventually died fifteen years after.

The next results were the death of Vernon, Marge and Dudley Dursleys and the vanishing of Petunia Dursleys. The house of Dursleys had been burned and the police had found not just the trace of all the abuse that had been going on this house; not just to Harry but also surprisingly to Petunia. The police had found a good amount of fresh blood of Petunia as well as dried blood of both Petunia and Harry.

But the surprise that waited Harry at the train station was a small baby. The police have found a baby of just two months inside the house, it hadn't been burned thankfully, and upon investigation they had found that Harry was probably its closet blood relatives still alive.

The girl was extremely cute and Harry and Hermione both fell in love immediately with her. They both were able to get her without any interference from the wizards, as those were still reeling from the effects of last night events and the discovery of Dumbledore death that morning had caused the panic of the order members, meaning that nobody noticed Harry silent exit of the train station until it was too late, Hermione had stayed long enough to cover for him and to avoid any suspicion, making her final goodbye to the Weasleys and leaving the magical platform before anyone could stop her. By the time the search began for of Harry, both teens were long gone.

But the results didn't stop at that, the next year the wizarding faculty noticed a severe drop of the performance of the purebloods while the mugglborns were all getting more powerful each day. By the end of the next year several students had been completely squibed: Crabb, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, were some of the slithering who had been forced to drop from Hogwarts but they weren't the only one, each house had its share of those students, surprisingly Ronald Weasley had also been squibed thanks to the action of his former friends.

The squibing wasn't limited to the students; several adult purebloods had suffered from the same end. It left the ministry in quandary, as they lost several key individuals, and had to open the jobs for muggleborns and halfbloods, so they could keep the ministry going.

The chaos that went in the wizarding world took a long time to settle, so nobody noticed the disappearance of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger; until the beginning of the next school year when both students didn't return to the school. That was when everybody noticed the lack of communication from both teens in the summer holiday. Even Sirius Back, Harry godfather hadn't received any letter from his godson, and when they went to the Dursleys, where they finally found the Dursleys end. The order were surprised that both teens hadn't contacted anyone, and had completely vanished without anyone noticing.

The chaos they were facing was more important than trying to find two teens who had vanished, so the matter was dropped, and the order agreed that Sirius was going to look for his godson, while Remus would look for Hemione, both marauders were the only ones who weren't busy in the cleanup of the ministry.

The order was also surprised by the vanishing of several individuals, Argus Filch, Severus Snape, and several other squibs or wizards had completely disappeared from the wizarding world. Meanwhile the birth rate of mugglborns exploded, but as they didn't have the book of names and the underage office had been destroyed, it would take them years to find those facts.

Epilogue

Minerva Mcgonagol was feeling very tired, it had been fifteen years since the events now referred as the great chaos. She still couldn't believe all that happened in those weeks between the defeat of the darkest wizard alive and the death of the greatest light wizard. Between those two events the wizarding community had faced several great chocks. First the destruction of the muggleborns wards. It had some horrific consequences for their community and the purebloods especially, as they were the one dependant on those enchantments. Many lines had died out thanks to this destruction. Several purebloods had died, especially the older ones, the younger had been squibed, and had to leave the school because they didn't have enough magic to study. Thanks to their school chart squibs couldn't be taught in Hogwarts, so they had been expelled, making the year of 1996 one of the smallest years students wise.

The destruction of the wards and Dumbledore death had been the main concern for the wizarding community, as several fractions struggled for power during those first months, so no one noticed the vanishing of several squibs and wizards. Argus Filch, had vanished from the school at the beginning of September 1996; Severus Snape, hadn't returned from the summer holiday that same year, and Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbotom had vanished after the Christmas holiday. Aberfoth Dumbledore had also vanished from his pub some months later; all they had found was the burned pub. Several muggleborns children had also disappeared after that year.

She remembered that two years after those events the school had lost all the muggleborns, and there wasn't any way to get them. They had lost the enchanted quill and the book of names in the explosion of the wards, so there wasn't any way to get the new muggleborns and the old one needed just enough time to shake the effect of the compulsions.

Those disappearances weren't the only mystery the wizarding world faced. She remembered that in the year following the explosion there was a boom of muggleborns birth. Hundred children had been born with powerful magical cores, and they hadn't been able to get them. If memory served her right those children were all found in burning homes, without any trace of burns, and had been taken by the muggle police. The DMLE liaison agents hadn't found out until all of those events had finished, and all the children had been wisked away to a secret location.

She remembered that around the same time all the mugglborns had rejected their Hogwarts, and had all been registered as going to the Academy.

It still left her reeling to think of this competing school, it had been founded twelve years ago, and had began just with some of the muggleborns that had been going to Hogwarts.

The department of education hadn't found out until it was too late, and the school had been registered at the ICW. She had found from the ICW archives that the school had began with a small number of children, just thirty, with the first year having the most number of students. Nowadays they had at least fifty or sixty per year, and some years had even more students.

She also found that the school was located in an island located somewhere in the south coast of England, having now a booming community near, as most of the students family had relocated there. not only that but all that but all the children that have been found in burning houses in London had all been relocated to an orphanage in the island, and were all in excellent health.

Minerva having replaced Dumbledore at Hogwarts had seen not just the decline of their society, but also the destruction of the headmaster life work. The school had lost those students, but it had also lost several ancient tomes from both the library and the teachers own bookshelves. They had also lost several financial resources, not just the tuition of the muggleborns, but they also lost all the private customers of Severus as well as the access to the potion master vault. Minerva hadn't found about them until Dumbledore portrait had pointed them to her, but unfortunately she had found that someone was already filling those demands. The hairs for polyjuice business had also stopped and they found all the trace of the students that had been demanded had vanished.

The biggest surprise came from the forest, as several things vanished from there. The acromentulas community had vanished one night along with all of Hagrid dangerous creatures. The half giant had also been a victim to another unexplained phenomenon, as they had found him dead in his hut a week after the explosion. He had been dead for a week, but they hadn't discovered his corps until then. All Poppy could tell from his remains was that his core had greatly expanded and he hadn't been able to handle the fast growing power.

All those events still left her perplexed, but others had her sad. The fate of several of her students had her feeling great grief. Sirius Black was one of those unexplained fate. The animagus had been getting more and more unstable and prone to exploding temper, especially when his godson was mentioned. He had been charged with finding the célèbre teen, but thanks to his attitude he had been arrested several times by the muggle police. He had suspected fool play on the Dursleys part especially when he heard in the police station some policeman talking about that family. Having related those finding to the order, he unlisted the help of Weasleys twins when nobody was free to help him finding more about the Dursleys from the police files. That adventure had ended badly for the three wizards, all of them had ended dead. They had been found by a policeman in the office, and when they had attacked he and his colleagues had replied by a some well placed bullets. The three of them had found that the muggles arms were really powerful and haven't had the time to apparate or think rationally.

Remus lupin was also one of the wizards with an unfortunate end, the werewolf had died at the home of the muggleborn witch. Having been tasked with finding the girl, he had gone to her home hoping to find her. He hadn't had the chance to do anything as a policeman had been there investigating the Grangers death, and had suspected Remus of fool play; he had shot him using unfortunately a silver bullet. Remus died immediately. Tonks, having gone with him had also been severely injured from the bullet and had died two hours later.

Minerva remembered that They had found about all those events months later. Those first few months they had faced tragedy after tragedy, as all the order members had been the victims of tragedies. Molly Weasley had died in an explosion that had taken her home; when they had searched the aurors had found traces of love potions. Arthur had been interned at Saint Mangoust and would stay there until his death. Ginny had been forced to marry Draco Malfoy, as they had both been found making out, both under heavy use of potions and spells. It was a match made in hell, and both were utterly miserable, surprisingly they didn't have any children despite Ginny been pregnant several times, but each time she would lose the pregnancy.

Ronald Weasley had also an unfortunate fate. Having returned alone to Hogwarts for his sixth year he had tried acting as the sole hero of the Hogwarts. His actions had made him the victim of several attacks at school, as the children began hitting back. Minerva recalled that in the first month Ronald had been to the infirmary five times for curses and jinx. But the thick wizard hadn't been able to assimilate that he wasn't as untouchable as he had been, so using his mother recipe he had tried to ensnare some witches, the results had him in Azkaban as was convicted of rape and blood theft. His unfortunate victim Lavander had been forced to leave the school as she found out she was pregnant, but had lost the baby before delivery.

The unfortunate fate of the Weasley had also touched Bill, as he had lost his job at the Goblins banks, but it had been the only consequence for him. having married Fleur Delacour the wizard had found that he had to change his name and accept the Delacour to avoid a curse on his name. his remaining brothers both been intelligent enough to notice had both changed their names, and had both married muggleborns witches. Charlie had married one of his old teammates, Katie Bells having found out that he had to change his name to get rid of the curse, and Percy had married his old sweetheart Penny, after he got rid of every fool potion and curse Molly had cast at both of them, and had a very prolific family. Minerva had found from Bill that his brother had now four magical children and was leaving on the Muggleborn Island with his family, having completely cut his ties with the Weasleys. But it was really logical, having found that he wasn't a Weasley by birth, but just an adopted son, the young man had cut all his ties with the remaining Weasleys and having resigned from his post at the ministry he left two years after the explosion.

Bill had reported to Minerva that Percy had found that he had two younger sibiling, a brother and a half sister, and all of them were now leaving on the refuge Island.

Having been invited to visit the island and the Academy, Minerva couldn't stop the envy and the anger she was feeling at the sight in front of her. It was supposed to be them guiding the world, not just some upstarts halfblood and muggleborns, the purebloods were the one that were supposed to rule, to guide the magical world, to keep the tradition. To keep the muggleborns under their control and to extend their control to the muggle world until they rule the whole world.

But what she was seeing here was mind blowing. Magic wasn't a secret here, children and adults were doing magic in front of muggles, even if the muggles were aware of the magic. Then the schooling; Minerva found that they have several schools in the island. They have the preschool or kindergarten for the children under five years old, then they have the primary school for the children from five to eleven, then the secondary school. All those schools taught magic in a form or another. They taught the children meditation and control exercise from their younger age to help control the magic, then for the older children they taught basic magical knowledge and basic spells. All the knowledge that the purebloods had been privy to was taught here to those children. Then the secondary school was also different. They didn't separate children into house. No the children were separated by years, and were tested so the most talented were been taught following their rhythms , nobody would be kept at a slow pace or a fast one.

All the children were happy here, and there was a great progress that she couldn't believe it was just fifteen years that it had been built.

She was surprised when she entered the headmaster office, and found herself facing three persons, two wizards and a witch. All of them seemed to be above forty years of age, and while they seemed familiar, but she didn't recognize them.

She was surprised when the one facing her began chuckling

'Be nice Severus, she was always slow, and is the perfect follower. She still needed the guiding hand of Dumbledore even after his death. So it isn't any surprise that she didn't recognize any of us' said the witch.

'Well Hermione, we can't hope that she is intelligent enough to figure it out. Even we who had been here from the beginning hadn't figured out everything.'

Minerva eyes widened as she figured that the persons she was with were Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, and if her suspicions were correct the one facing her from the headmaster chair was Harry Potter if his hair and eyes were any indication.

But the three of them had completely changed physically, both teens were older than she expected, and Severus seemed younger, they all have lost the angry aura they had at Hogwarts and seemed peaceful and in complete control of their powerful magics.

'You see Professor, hadn't we had a small misadventure with a time turner in our third year, we wouldn't have found out about your manipulation or the actions of a demented wizard, and we wouldn't have taken the necessary steps to stop it' said Harry

'We have decided that now was a good time to have you come here to visit us, and see what we have built here, without your corrupted society. After we destroyed your wards' he chuckled at her stunned expression

'Oh yes it was me and my dear sister that had destroyed the life work of Dumbles. We had done it to escape your society, but had found that our actions had many consequences. The backlash of the magic had burned the files and the tethering runes, so the magic had returned to its owners. That had caused several fire in the muggle world as several former muggles found themselves with a growing magical core. Their magics been freed for the first time had deaged them all to small children under the age of one. We have found quite accidently that fact when the muggle police had given us the custody of a small girl found in the remains of the Dursleys house.' Said Harry

It was what motivated us to buy this island and have the dwarves building the city, the school and the orphanage. Thanks to a time ward, we have been able to complete the work in just two days, giving us plenty of time to collect all the children before your ministry noticed anything. Then we began to get the muggleborns children, we first contacted some of our classmates and older muggleborns, and using a time compression ward, we all completed our masteries under the supervision of Severus. It took us a month to all get our masteries, before we began the application to the ICW for the school and independence from the british wizardying authority. Then we began contacting the muggleborns students to attend this school, and in some cases we have relocated several families to the island. Now we have a booming economy, a flourishing community and we have our happy ending knowing that all the work of Dumb as a dork had been completely destroyed these last fifteen years' said Hermione

Minerva was really stunned by those revelations

'Don't you have any regrets? Your vanishing act had caused several tragedies; many had died trying to find both of you. Why didn't you contact them? Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys all of them had died because they had been trying to find you'

'They didn't die because they had been trying to find us, they died because of the actions of Dumbles' at her expression Harry continued ' we have found everything he had done before we destroyed his life work, so we knew about the spells he had cast and the protections he had guaranteed to those he had been protecting. It was you and your inaction that had caused their death, Sirius and Remus had both reaped what they had sawn in their youth, their death was the just judgement of their action, not just them but all those members of the order had faced justice, and we knew that the last one would get her reward in the near future'. Said Hermione

Severus followed 'well I personally can't disagree with my brother in law, at Minerva expression he added,' oh yes I'm married to Hermione and she is Harry sister, so that make him my brother in law. We had been married for twenty years for us, and we have five children, while Harry had married Luna, and they both have seven children. The family count also Percy and Penelope, as we found that Percy was Harry older brother, born to James and Lily at our sixth year. We have found out that fact along with several others from Dumbles diary. It was the reason James had married Lily after Hogwarts, having gotten her pregnant under potion influence, he unknowingly bonded her to him , making him virtually married to her. That was the reason he couldn't marry any pureblood witch, but it didn't stop him from fathering a child with a muggle'

Severus continued not caring that his revelations were shattering the world of Minerva.

'thanks to the destruction of Dumbles wards, all of his action for the last fifty years had been reversed, and with it the fate of all those he had favored had all turned, that was why most of the orders had died, and the rest had been horribly cursed, those that escaped were the one that hadn't been corrupted by his magic.' And Hermione gave the final explanation

'the destruction of the ward also allowed us the destruction of the tethering spells and the magical blocks. It explained the phenomenon of the fire children, like we told you, but it also had another effect, in case the tethering had been done to a dead person, the magic transferred to the nearest magical family member. It had happened to Severus here as he received his magic as well as the magic of his father, allowing him to lose all of his scares, and to be deaged to twenty years old instead of thirty seven which had been his age when it happened , it also happened to Aberforth who had received not just his magic, but also the magic of his sister in bulk it had left him a small child, and we had raised him, along with the others.'

Minerva sat there stunned as the happening of the last years unraveled before her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel completely dumbfound as she discovered what the three persons in front of her was telling her. She couldn't help but curse them because they had destroyed her life work, and the life work of her mentor.

Leaving the office, she returned to Hogwarts, dismissing the growing feeling of tiredness and her magic was feeling unrestrained, it wasn't until she was in the headmaster office, her now office and telling Albus all that she found, that she recalled what she had heard in the island. Hermione had said in that office 'The last was going to get her just reward in the near future,'

Understanding those worlds, she felt dread and with a growing horror she tried To fight the effect, but it was an idle effort and she ended dead in the office just before an explosion took the building of Hogwarts killing the last of the staff that had been spectator to Dumbles work and had done nothing to stop him.

At the Island, the habitants were all spectator to great show of a phoenix flying and singing a joyful song, the last of his captors were dead, and for the first time since its hatching Fawks was free, he performed happily for the island habitants before joining his rightful owner.

Harry and Hermione watched the display from their office, both were happy that it had finally ended and the last tormentors had finally died. But their joy was more thanks to their family and other halves.

Both would never forget that all they were was thanks to their mentor, and it had all been thanks to a time turner.

Fin

Author note: this is the end of detour to reality. I know the end is somehow rushed but I couldn't stop all the plots that I got running in my minds. I know many of you will be quite angry with me for the final, but it was what I believed to be the right ending to a corrupted society. Its destruction and the reborn of a new one more balanced, I offered just a glimpse of this new society, and may do a more detailed side story of the fate of the refugees and the wizarding world.

Right now I had ended this story, and will next work on some more of my ideas, maybe finish Veela Mate, but I think that I will first work with some ideas that had been in my minds lately, in the epilogue I gave you a glimpse to a small plot that I had been thinking about. let's see if you can find it.

Until next time.


End file.
